Reunion Gone Bad
by rolling-in-district-5
Summary: What if Finn was released from the clinic and wanted to get revenge on everyone who has hurt Rachel? this is a continuation to Is The Pain Worth the Price by ILoveBTRSpies. First horror and gore story i have written. please review
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Hey guys, so this is a continuation to the story Is the Pain Worth the Price written by ILoveBTRSpies. so in other words I would strongly recommend reading that story before reading this story. This story is rated M for strong themes of violence, swearing, and possibly adult situations if i decide to add it. so in other words viewer discretion it advised. this story is unbeta'd but i hope you enjoy it all the same.**_

_**I do not own glee or any of the situations that you read about in this story. I only own the character Cameron and Sarinda belongs to ILoveBTRSpies.**_

* * *

><p>Santana's POV<p>

I sat on the edge of the bed with one of my 3 year old daughters Maria in my arms as Rachel sat at the vanity getting ready to go out for the night. My other 3 year old stood alongside her, trying to help her mama get ready by handing over whatever makeup she could grab.

"Thank you Sylvia," Rachel cooed as she picked up the 3 year old and sat the girl on her lap. Tonight we were going out on a date and the girls were going over to Quinn and Brittany's for a couple hours. I smiled at the alone time I would be getting with my wife before my thoughts were interrupted by the phone on the bedside table ringing.

"Hello?" I asked curiously when I read the ID number.

"Hello? Santana Lopez?" the voice on the other line asked.

"This is she," I responded when Rachel turned to look at me and mouthed, _who is it?_ I shrugged my shoulders before asking, "Who's calling?"

"It's Will Shuester. We are holding a reunion at McKinley next week and I was wondering if for old times' sake, you would like to do a glee number with the rest of the kids-"

"Calm down Shue. Let me ask my girl and see what she says before we decide anything." I covered the mouth piece before looking back at Rachel and giving her a soft smile. "What do you say to going to a high school reunion and doing a glee number for old times' sake?"

"A high school reunion?"

"Yeah, I mean we'd get to see all the Lima losers and the actual people that got out of Lima once again."

"What about the girls?"

"We can leave them at my parents place."

"Alright then."

"Mr. Shue?"

"Yes Santana?"

"You can count Rae and me in."

"That's great. I'll see you guys at the reunion then."

I hung up the phone and fell back against the bed with Maria still in my arms. I lifted her up in the air as she giggled out loud and put her arms out like an airplane. I felt the bed dip beside my head and I looked to see Rachel sitting there with Sylvia in her arms.

"Mama me too!" Sylvia squealed as Rachel held her up in the air.

"Yes dear," Rachel replied as she laid her head beside me and both girls giggled as they were lifted in the air and flown around. "So we're going to Lima?"

"Yeah I guess we are," I replied as I gave her a kiss.

* * *

><p>Quinn's POV<p>

"Hello handsome," I greeted the little boy lying in his crib whining and wanting to be picked up. I held him close and smelt the stink that was making one of my children uncomfortable. "Woo you little stinker, you need to be changed."

"Mama," he whined out in discomfort as I sat him on the changing table.

"HONEY I'M HOME!" I heard Brittany yell from the front hall as she came home from dropping our oldest daughter Beth off at dance class.

"In the twin's room!" I yelled in return as I looked back down at my son. "Mama's being silly isn't she?"

"Oh I'm being silly?" the voice of my wife whispered in my ear, making me jump and my skin crawl with Goosebumps. I felt her hands go to my sides and start tickling me. I jumped with a small shriek and tried to squirm out of her grasp.

"B-Br-ritts!"

"Say it!"

"I, Quinn Fabray-Pierce, am not as or as cool as Brittany Fabray-Pierce, my loving wife."

Brittany stopped her tickle attack on me and gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek before picking up Joshua James Fabray-Pierce and cuddling him. I got my breath back before going over to the other crib and picking up a now awake Tori, who just stared up at the commotion between the bars of the crib.

"Hey baby girl," I greeted as I picked her up and gave a kiss to the top of her head. "Did you have a nice nap?"

Victoria Judy Fabray-Pierce just giggled as I sat her on the change table and changed her dirty diaper. She looked at me with curious blue eyes before making her hands into pincers and saying, "up."

"I got an interesting phone call from Mr. Shue today," Brittany stated as she played with Josh.

"Oh? And what did he want?" I asked as I placed Tori on the ground and watched her crawl over to a set of play blocks.

"There's a reunion at McKinley next week and he wants all the glee kids to sing a song."

"And you told him we were going?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry baby. I really want to see everyone again and I thought-" I interrupted her with a kiss to the lips before pulling away and just holding her close.

"It's fine baby. We can go," I replied softly.

"Really?"

"Of course we can. I'll just fix my schedule for next week and we can drop the kids off at your parent's house."

Britt's and I stood there holding each other until I decided to start making supper before Santana barged in with her twins. I gave Brittany one final kiss before walking into the kitchen to start making pasta.

* * *

><p>Finn POV<p>

I stood in my cell waiting for a friend to come and get me from this dump. I was being released on good behaviour, and after 5 years of waiting to get Rachel back, it made the wait that much sweeter. I heard the buzzer on the cell block go off and a guard walked up to my cell and unlocked my door. I gave a smirk before gathering my belongings and walked out to the main hall. I looked at the familiarity of the man in front of me and we walked out to their truck before speaking to one another.

"Is everything ready?" I asked with a heated look.

"Yes," They stated with an eye roll. "The reunion is next Friday night I got confirmation from everyone."

"Good. Well done. I will get revenge on them and Rachel will be mine."

* * *

><p>Mr. Shuester's POV<p>

I sat in the wooden chair at my desk writing up a list of ideas for what song my old glee club could sing at the reunion that Figgins has decided to host this year. With the decision to have them sing Don't Stop Believing, I gathered my things and headed out of my office and towards the school parking lot. As I was about to walk out the door, I heard a scream come from the direction of the auditorium. Dropping my items, I rushed towards the auditorium and opened the door to see a sickly sight. A man stood over top of a slumped body, a bloody machete in one hand and in the other, the head of-

"SHELBY!" I yelled out in surprise before I could stop myself. The figure turned around and I gasped as Finn looked at me with a playful smirk.

"Hey Mr. Shue," He greeted me as he started to walk towards me. "It's been awhile."

"Finn put the knife down son. We can talk about this," I tried to compromise as I took a couple of steps back. My back hit another body and I turned around to see a masked figure with a chain in his hands.

"Mr. Shue, I had to kill her. She hurt Rachel, and for that she had to pay, just like you have to pay for your actions."

"Finn what are you-"

I was cut off by the masked figure shoving me to the ground and tying the chain around my legs. I went to move my arms, but Finn stepped on both of them so I couldn't move. He placed a rag over my mouth and nose and I gagged as I tried to get away from the chloroformed rag. I felt the darkness over come my body as I stopped struggling.

I woke to the feeling of being dizzy and everything being upside down. My arms were tied behind my back and I looked down to see Shelby's lifeless body a few feet away. I heard a noise behind me and I tried to turn to see who it was but they walked in front of me. Finn looked at me with a sad expression and before I could say anything, the sad expression was replaced with one of anger and evil. The machete that I had remembered was being plunged into my stomach and I let out a cry of pain.

* * *

><p>Unknown POV<p>

I watched Finn as he plunged the machete into Shuester's stomach and removed it just as quickly. I came up beside both men and removed the mask before taking the machete from Finn and crouched to Shuester's head.

"You!" he gasped out.

"Sup Shue? Don't mind me man, I just want to see if your insides are just as horrible as your outside," I said in a low voice as I took the machete and cut open his stomach to allow the blood to pour to the floor.

"Collect the intestines and I'll get the blood from both of these two," Finn stated in an emotionless voice.

"Yeah, yeah I got it," I replied not really caring about what he was saying. "Guess this man was coward inside and out."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Rachel's POV

Tonight's the night of our high school reunion and right now I'm looking at myself in the mirror, flattening the wrinkles out of my dress shirt. Santana is downstairs talking to her parents, while the twins are napping on her old childhood bed. I hear the creak of the door open and I see Santana's head poke inside, trying hard not to disturb the girls.

"Are you ready to go baby?" she asked in a whisper as she walks up to me and places her arms around my waist.

"Do you think everyone will be there?" I asked nervously leaning into her embrace.

"Rae, he's gone and can't hurt you. Finn is still locked up baby."

"Are you sure?"

"I could never lie to you baby."

I took a deep breath before turning around and hooking my arms around her neck. I gave her a small smile before pecking her lips and whispering into her ear, "I have a surprise for you."

"Oh yeah? And what's that?" She asked curiously. I licked my lips before getting out of her grasp and walking over to my purse. I took out the small package and threw it to her. I watched her eyes turn from confusion to realization before looking up at me with a big cheesy grin. I gave a nod of my head before she rushed over to me and lifted me up into a hug.

"Really Rae? You're Pregnant?" She asked just to make sure.

"Yes San, I'm pregnant again," I giggled out. "Now let go or we are going to be late."

"Fine but tonight we are celebrating."

I nodded before leading her out to the car and getting into the passenger seat as she drove us back over to the familiar school of McKinley High. I looked at the school and saw a couple ex-students walking towards the entrance. I felt my phone vibrate in my pants pocket and I took it out to glance at a message from Brittany.

_Rae, going to be a little late to the reunion – B_

I showed the message to San and she just shook her head and laughed. I rolled my eyes knowing the reason behind the two blondes being late tonight was because they were finally getting some alone time before coming over here. I put my phone back in my pocket and stepped out of the car to walk into the school with Santana on my left. The building still looked the same with the same old lockers, the same old gymnasium, even Sue's office was the same.

"How does she still teach here?" I asked San in a stage whisper as we saw Sue yelling at a few people.

"Who knows," San stated with a shrug. "Come on babe. Let's just meet everyone in the choir room."

As we walked into the old choir room, we heard chatter coming from inside and noticed some friendly faces looking at us with smiles. I was brought into a hug by Kurt and Mercedes and made sure to say hi to everyone and ask how they were all doing. I heard voices behind me and turned to see Rory, his step-sister Cameron and Sebastian walk in. During senior year, Sebastian had turned ways and apologized for his behaviour towards the New Directions. Needless to say we had all befriended the young man and had stayed in touch ever since. Just after Regionals in senior year, Cameron Mallok-Flanagan had moved here to Lima and had lived with Brittany and Rory until she moved away for College. Cameron had lost her hearing at a young age, but when she would talk she had the same Irish accent as her step brother.

I turned my attention to see who else was in the room. Sam and Tina were talking to Kurt and Mercedes; Sugar was sitting a little further from them talking to Mike, his wife Rebecca, Blaine, and his husband Matthias; Artie was sitting in a corner far from Sugar talking to Puck and Sarinda Knight, who had befriended Kurt and Puck when we had gone to nationals for a second year in a row. Sarinda had become like family to the rest of us after she became a surrogate mother to Kurt and Puck's son Benjamin. She was about 5 months pregnant with her own child, although she hasn't told us what the sex of the baby was yet.

"Mr. Shue not here yet?" I asked Kurt, Sam, Mercedes, and Tina.

"Nope," Mercedes answered while popping the 'p'. "Then again he was always late to class."

The rest of the glee club laughed at this and I took a seat beside Puck as we all began discussing which song to sing for the reunion.

Cameron's POV

I watched closely as everyone talked animatedly to one another about how their lives were going. I wanted to get this documented, so I looked at my brother and signed that I was going to grab my camera out of my car. He nodded his head and I walked out of the room to go out to my car. I bumped into Quinn and Brittany as they entered the school and I gave them a small smile. They said hey in return and made their way to the choir room; I rushed out to my car and picked up my camera from the trunk.

As I walked back into the school, I was pulled into the gym by some old friends and started taking pictures of the old students and my old friends. The glee club wasn't much of my scene, I mean sure back in high school I joined the club, but that was more for supporting my brother. I was supposed to go to Haverbrooke, but the family I lived with didn't want me to be traveling back and forth at a far distance. The slushies' were worth it I think because I got to meet a bunch of new people and Rory and I got closer. As I finished taking pictures in the gym, I made my way back to the choir room to see a few people had disappeared but Sarinda, Sugar, Puck, Santana, Rachel, Quinn, Brittany, and Rory were still sitting and chatting.

"What's going on?" I questioned as I took a seat beside Sugar.

"Hey Cam," Sugar greeted, "We were just about to go down to the gym. Where have you been?"

"I went to grab my camera."

"Oh cool."

Artie's POV

I wheeled myself outside to take a breather and smoke a cigarette, a nasty habit I had picked up a year ago after I separated with Sugar. As I sat in the parking lot, I looked up at the stars and took a deep breath before pulling out a light and cigarette.

"Those things can kill you bro," a voice stated from behind. It sounded eerily familiar and when I turned around I looked up into the cold eyes of Finn Hudson.

"Finn, what are you doing here?" I stated as I tried to roll back from him.

"Same as you Artie, I'm here for the reunion."

"But I thought-"

"Artie, Artie, Artie I think you and I need to have a little talk. Man to man. What do you say?"

"I say your nuts."

"Saddening to hear," He stated in disappointment. "You hurt Rachel back in high school, for that you must pay."

I felt my chair stop and my head hit the back of a car. I looked back up at man in front of me and saw him reach for something in the backpack on his shoulder.

"Finn don't do something you will regret," I tried to reason. "Besides, Rachel forgave me for the whole high school play thing."

"That's because she is so trusting, I on the other hand, am not. Goodbye Artie."

I felt a piercing pain in my stomach and I looked down to see a piece of pipe sticking out of me. I looked up at Finn in shock as he twisted it deeper and deeper. I tried gasping for breath but as Finn removed the pipe and thrust it back in to my stomach. I felt pain one moment, but as darkness overcame me my body began to feel numb.

Finn's POV

I tied Artie's lifeless body to the back of Principal Figgin's car and made my way into the school and down to the basement. I walked over to the power box and looked at the switches for a second before pulling the one that cut the school's power. I listened closely before hearing the satisfying result of people screaming and trying to get out of the school. I put the school on lock down before taking out my laptop and bring up the hidden cameras I had my buddy put around the school. I noticed Rachel, Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Sugar, Rory's sister, Rory, Puck, and some random girl I had never met in the choir room. Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Tina, Sam, Sebastian, Mike, some guy with short blonde hair, and some Asian girl who held onto Mike's hand were in the auditorium.

Deciding that I can always get back at the other students and teachers, I let everyone but the old glee club out of the school. After the last person left through the double doors, I locked them back up and turned on the power. I watched as the two separate groups leave their hiding places and separate to try and find the others. A smile graced my face as I looked at everyone.

"Let the games begin," I whispered out loud with a laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarinda's POV

The lights turned off and I heard people scream in shock and fright when they didn't turn back on. My one hand lay protectively over my stomach as my other gripped onto Puck's arm, as the darkness stayed for a couple minutes. A light appeared in the darkness from Quinn's phone as she stood up and made her way to the door. She looked back at us and shook her head when it didn't open. Following Quinn's idea, I took my phone out and used it as light, slowly watching as the Rachel, Puck and Sugar did the same.

"Why would the doors be locked?" Brittany asked as she pulled Quinn to sit in her lap.

"It's probably just some prank," Puck commented. "Someone will turn the power back on and we can all just laugh about it after."

"I don't know Puck," I replied. "This seems a little too weird to be a prank."

"You don't think that there is a killer in the school, do you?" Rachel asked in nervousness.

"Of course not," Puck laughed out. The lights flickered back on and we all gave a sigh. "See? It's just some stupid prank." We all just nodded our heads before deciding to go and find the rest of the group.

"Maybe we should split up into groups of three to cover more ground," Santana suggested as she looked at all of us.

"Scared Lopez?" Puck asked in mockery.

"I just don't like how quiet it has gotten," Santana reasoned. "Besides, Shue never showed up so we might as well all just go to a club and get a couple drinks."

"Sounds like a plan," Rory stated happily as he signed what was going to happen to Cameron.

I looked down at my phone and noticed the battery was dying so I turned it off and put it in my pocket before looking at everyone.

"I would love to hang with you guys but I can't drink while being pregnant," I stated.

"You should still join us," Rachel pleaded. "Plus I can't drink either."

I gave a curious look to Rachel before figuring it out. Rachel was pregnant again. I gave her a small smile before agreeing that I would at least accompany the group to the club. I soon found myself following Puck and Rory towards the gym, while Rachel, Santana, and Sugar walked in one direction, and Quinn, Brittany, and Cameron walked in another. I felt a chill go through my bones and the feeling of being watched was irking me as I followed Rory and Puck down the hallway.

Brittany's POV

I held Quinn's hand and leaned in close to her as we walked with Cameron down the deserted hallway. I would think that for a high school reunion, there would be a lot more noise and music playing, but all there was, was the sound of our feet walking and breathing. I took a glance at Cameron and noticed she was too busy texting away on her phone. I may not be smartest tool in the box but I'm observant and Cameron looked pretty happy about something. I leaned over to see what had made her so happy but she turned and jumped, dropping her phone to the floor.

"Sorry Cameron," I stated as I bent down to pick up the phone.

"It's fine," she replied in her Irish accent.

I handed her the phone but she looked at it and I noticed a crack going across the screen. I went to apologize but she waved it off and took the phone out of my hands to see if it would turn on. I felt Quinn begin rubbing my back as a pout formed on my face. I tapped Cameron on the shoulder and she looked up at me with a sad expression before changing it quickly to worry.

"It was an accident Brit," she stated trying to reassure me. "Don't worry about it."

"I really am sorry Cameron," I replied sadly, not wanting her to be mad at me. She was like my sister, especially when she lived with me when she moved here with Rory. It's too bad they aren't really leprechauns that would have been so awesome.

"B she said it was ok," Quinn whispered in my ear. "Let's just find the others, alright?"

I nodded my head and led the other two girls down the hallway, trying to listen for our other friends. Suddenly, I remembered that Cameron just had her phone out and it made me realize something that no one else had thought of.

"Why didn't we just text the others?" I asked as I stopped and the other two bumped into me.

"Because…" Quinn began before stopping and furrowing her eyebrows. "That is a very good question."

"Well then let's just text everyone to meet up in the front foyer," Cameron suggested as I pulled out my phone and sent a text to all the old gleeks. I watched patiently but the messages never sent. Instead, a message popped up saying my phone was out of service.

"My phone won't work," I stated as I put it back in jean pocket. I watched as Quinn tried texting everyone but her phone showed the same message. I looked at Cameron and gave her what I thought was a suspicious look.

"But weren't you just texting someone?"

She shook her head no and started walking off towards the auditorium. I looked at Quinn confused before hearing a yelp and both ran around the corner that Cameron had just disappeared behind. I tried to hide my laughing with a clearing of my throat but that just made Quinn laugh harder and I joined her. Cameron lay sprawled out on the floor with Sugar lying on top of her, their legs tangled with one another and Sugar's hand on Cameron's chest. I looked up to see Santana, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Sam, and Mike all laughing at the two girls on the floor, as Rachel and Sebastian tried to help them up and Rebecca, Blaine and Matthias looked at the rest of us with disapproval.

"Now that we have everyone," Rachel began, getting the rest of us to sober up. "Let's get out of here."

"Ditch the reunion?" Mercedes asked. "Rachel you used to never want to ditch something."

"I grew up and got married Cedes. Besides, the rest of us thought we could all go to a club."

"Sounds better than this shitty reunion," Sebastian stated with a huff.

"Alright let's just-"

A scream Interrupted Santana before she could finish her sentence, and we all looked at one another before running in the direction of where it came from. We came to a stop when we saw Puck and Sarinda covered in blood and looking like they had seen a ghost.

"We need to get out of here," Puck stated as he calmed down when Kurt hugged him.

"Why are you covered in blood?" Kurt asked.

"It dropped on us while we were in the gym," Sarinda muttered as she held her stomach protectively.

"Someone's taking this a little too far," Quinn stated as I took out a Kleenex and started wiping some of the blood from Sarinda.

"Guys, where's Rory and Artie?" Sugar asked out loud. I looked away from my task of cleaning the girl up and noticed that the two boys and Cameron were not with the group.

"Finn has them," Puck stated in a strange voice.

"Don't joke about that Puck," Santana yelled as Rachel froze in fear.

"I'm not joking. When Rory, Sarinda, and I were in the gym, we heard Finn laughing and say have fun in hell. I got Sarinda out of there and I thought Rory was right behind me."

"Fuck!" Santana yelled in anger as she hit a locker, making Rachel flinch.

"Stop it Santana!" Quinn yelled at the Latina. "You're scaring Rachel."

Santana softened and hugged her wife as tears came to Rachel's eyes. I pulled Quinn closer to me and everyone remained silent. There was a beeping sound and the silence was interrupted with a gruff but familiar voice.

"Hello Glee club," Finn's voice spoke out over the intercom. "Let me just say how much you guys have all changed. It's too bad that we can't all get reacquainted, but I have more important things on my mind right now. You see every single one of you has hurt Rachel in some way and I can't stand for that fucking shit anymore. I love you Rachel, and I won't let any of these fucking bastards hurt you anymore."

I felt Quinn shaking in fear and I wrapped my arms tighter around her. I will not allow this jerk hurt my wife or my best friends. I ignored the rest of what Finn was saying trying to think up ways of getting all of us out of the school that was apparently locked up. I needed to be strong; I needed to get Quinn back with our kids, whether I made it out or not.

"With that being said I might as well let you know that Shelby Corcoran, Mr. Shuester, Artie, and Rory are all dead. I really don't care who is next, but I plan on killing every single one of you but Rachel."

Unknown POV

No one noticed when I was able to slip away from the group and make my way to an old science classroom. I locked the door behind me and went over to a locked cabinet behind the teacher's desk. I took out a couple vials with different warnings like poisonous or corrosive on them. I made my way over to Rory's unconscious body and pulled off the blindfold, noticing that the Irish boy was awake.

"I want to hear you scream," I stated in a calm and collect voice. "Scream in pain as I dump some of these poisons down your throat."

I took one of the vials and removed the lid before I took the rag stuffed in Rory's mouth and removed it. I forced the liquid into his mouth and clamped his mouth shut, forcing the boy to swallow the poison and scream out. I did the same with two more vials and watched as his own blood started coming out of his mouth, eyes and nose, mixing with the dried blood that covered him.

"Why?" Rory tried to choke out but came out as more of a groan.

"Because Finn's my cousin, and I would kill for him."

I watched as the Irish boy started convulsing before going limp in front of me, his blood still pouring from him. I took the final vial and pocketed it before taking out a knife and covering it in all of the blood and finally setting it in a plastic bag. I put the knife in my backpack and started walking out of the room and back towards the main group.

A/N: I'm not going to tell you guys who is helping Finn until near the end, but you guys can guess if you'd like. Anyways I also need help with figuring out some real good and gruesome deaths. I have one or two really good deaths coming up but I'm not sure what else to do. Rate and review and I hope everyone had a good Easter.


	4. Chapter 4

Santana's POV

I held Rachel close to me as sobs racked her body. I was not going to allow this bastard to tear apart my family or kill anyone else. I rocked Rachel back and forth on the spot slowly, trying to calm her down. I glanced up at Puck as he held onto Kurt and Sarinda. When our eyes met, I nodded and he nodded back. I looked over at Brittany and Quinn and they too nodded as if to say they would help me get Rachel out of here.

"There has to be a way to get out of here," Mike stated as he held his wife.

"We stick together," I said in a serious tone. "We will all get out of here but we need to stick together."

"Yeah I mean," Puck added as he looked at everyone. "The three rules to surviving a horror movie are 1. Do NOT have sex. Not at all. 2. No drugs AND no alcohol 3. NEVER say: 'I'll be right back' because well...you won't."

I watched as a few hands went out and wacked the boy upside the head, he was doing his best to make light of the situation. I glanced around as I took in everyone's appearances. Rachel finally settled down enough so that all I could hear were her whimpers and sniffles, Brittany and Quinn were still holding each other with tear tracks running down their faces, Sam and Tina were sitting against the lockers holding one another, Mike was whispering into Rebecca's ear, Blaine and Matthias were up against the lockers whispering to one another, Sebastian was calming down Mercedes, Puck was apologizing to Kurt, and Sarinda was trying to comfort Sugar the best she could. Looking around I noticed the one person who didn't know about Finn wasn't with us.

"Oh shit," I stated out loud, making a few of the others to jump.

"What the hell?" Puck asked aggravated that I had scared him.

"We have to find Cameron, she won't know about Hudson or her brother."

"I thought was with you guys," Puck stated. "Did no one remember that she was deaf?"

"We were all trying to figure out who was screaming Puck!" Mercedes defended. "I thought she had seen us and started following after us."

"I know we said we should stick together," Sarinda began. "But maybe we should divide the group and look for her."

"How do we know she isn't already dead?" Sebastian asked.

"Finn would have said something," Brittany murmured.

"She's fine," Quinn whispered back just loud enough for everyone to hear.

"GUYS?" I heard Cameron's voice yell out. I looked up at the rest of the group before letting go of Rachel and letting Brittany hold her while Quinn, Mike, Sebastian and me run off in the direction of Cameron's scared voice. We didn't speak as we ran off back to the auditorium where Cameron was found sitting against a locker. When she looked up the worry disappeared and turned into a small smile before turning into a frown.

"What's going on?" she asked allowed as the four of us stood around her. I looked at Quinn, Mike and Sebastian try to figure out which one of us was going to break the news to the woman in front of us.

"I'll do it," Quinn stated as she knelt down beside the girl and started signing to her. The boys and I stood in silence as we watched the two girls' converse. A wide display of emotion filtered across the redhead's face as she finally learned the truth of what happened. Tears fell down my face as she cried out in anger and sadness, my tears were wiped away though by a sleeve and I turned to see Rachel standing beside me wiping up my face.

"How touching," Finn's voice interrupted as he stood at the end of the hall with a hatchet in his hands. I pulled Rachel behind me protectively as I looked at him. He had the same shit-faced eating grin that he did back in high school.

"This is just too easy," He stated gleefully.

"You asshole!" Cameron yelled as she pulled away from Quinn and stood up. "You killed my brother!"

"Actually my accomplice did. I merely got a hold of him and locked him up while my partner forced him to drink poisons. Quite entertaining to watch wouldn't you agree?"

I watched as Cameron gave a small shudder before clenching her fists in anger. Why would he be looking at her like – unless she is – no she wouldn't do that would she? No, what reasoning would she have to help Finn kill all of us?

"Now," Finn stated as he took the hatchet into both his hands. "Which one should die first? Eenie…Meanie...Minee…Moe."

I pulled Quinn off the ground and held Rachel's hand as we all raced to get out of there. I heard a scream and then a second scream but I pushed myself to run faster. It wasn't until we were in an empty classroom and the door locked did I look up at who was with Rachel and I. Quinn sat against the door breathing heavily as Sarinda sat in a chair holding her belly.

"Where's Britts?" I asked out loud when I noticed the tall blonde was not with us.

Puck's POV

I didn't see where the others had run too but I took Kurt and we rushed over towards the AV room. I felt my body slam into someone else's as I rounded the corner. I looked down to see Brittany being helped up by Cameron and Sugar.

"Sorry Britt. Where are Quinn, Santana, and Rachel?" I asked as we walked into the AV room and locked the door.

"I lost them when we were running away from Finn," Brittany answered as she looked around the room. "I heard a couple of screams but it wasn't Quinn or Rach or San's yells."

"It must have been Mike," Sugar commented sadly. "I saw Rebecca get hit by Finn's ax and I just assumed that Mike went after Finn for that."

"Where are we?" Kurt asked as he fixed his dress shirt and brushed off his pants. I could see dry blood all over his shirt and I remembered the blood that I was covered in.

"AV room," I replied as I went over to one of the back computers and turned it on. "It's far from the auditorium. Since our phones don't work, maybe we can get one of these booted up and working."

I glanced up at the others to see if they were ok with it. I noted a couple of nods but Cameron gave no response as she started walking around the room and looking at different electronics. Maybe she didn't know that I was talking to her and the others. She just lost her step-brother and was probably just too upset to look at any of us. I mean I would be too if I had lost one of my family members, instead I had to be the strong one.

"Kurt," I stated in calm yet authoritive voice. "I need you and Sugar to look for anything useful that could help us all keep in contact with one another. We know cellphones don't work so check for walkie-talkies or something. Brittany, I need you to keep guard. If you see any form of movement out in the hallway, tell me so I can turn off the computer screen. Sugar try to get Cameron to help you, see if you can unzombify her."

I watched as Sugar walked over to Cameron and promptly started signing to her. Kurt made his way over to a huge box filled with electronics. Brittany made her way over to the door and peered out the window. I went back to the computer and started typing Hotmail, Facebook, and any other websites that would get people to come and get us a lot faster. Whoever was helping Finn must be pretty smart with electronics, because none of the websites were popping up.

"I got microphones, cameras, headsets, and a few walkie-talkies," Kurt stated as he brought a box over to me. "If we could hook up the microphones and cameras around the school, we could follow where Finn and his accomplice are."

"Someone's coming," Brittany interrupted as she bolted from the door and over to the corner with Cameron and Sugar. I turned the screen off and tugged Kurt behind the desk with me. We stayed silent as we listened for the footsteps to pass. However, it wasn't just one set of footsteps that were walking down the hallway but 3 pairs.

I peered over the desk top to see Mercedes, Sam and Tina walk by the door cautiously. Not wanting to get caught, or let them get killed, I stood up and quietly but quickly ran over to the door and yanked it open.

"Sam!" I hissed out. "Mercedes, Tina!"

They jumped and turned around with sports equipment raised as if to hit me. After seeing that it was me, they ran into the AV room and I locked the door. We walked away from the door and back behind the computer desk, sitting in a group we all looked at one another in complete silence.

"Where are the others?" Tina stuttered out nervously.

"Mike and Rebecca are dead," Sugar sighed out. "That's about all we know."

"And the others?" Sam questioned.

"Hopefully hiding," Brittany replied.

"No matter what we stick together," I state as I hand out walkie-talkies and headsets. "We have about 10 walkie-talkies and headsets all together. If we get separated keep the settings as low as you can and try to find some place to hide until we get you."

"That's a great plan and all but how do you suppose we find the others and put the cameras up?" Cameron finally spoke up. She looked at me with a hard look before continuing. "I say we split into two or three groups."

"Girl are you crazy?" Mercedes yelled out and I raised my hand to Cameron to get her to stop talking.

"I think she's right," Brittany stated. "We should separate into two different groups, half go to find the others while the half connects the mics and cameras."

"If we stick together-"

"If we stick together we could all end up dead."

"So what, you want us to split up?"

"Yeah a couple of us can take the mics and cameras," Cameron continued. "We go and hook them up throughout the school. We can all meet up in one of the janitor's closet and hook up one of these laptops in there."

"You've planned this all out?" Sam questioned.

"I needed to think up something while you guys all chatted."

"Alright fine, we can split up into groups. Cameron since it was your idea; you can set up the cameras with Sam, Tina and-"

"I'll go with them," Sugar stated looking at Cameron.

"Alright then, you four go and set that up. Keep your walkie-talkies on channel 4 and we will tell you when we find the others."


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn's POV

My wife isn't in the room with us. She must have got separated when everyone started running from Finn. I just hope that she – no I can't think like that. Brittany is safe and probably with some of the others. Yeah that's it.

"Q?" San's voice interrupted my thoughts. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just wondering where Britt could have gotten too. She used to get so lost in this school, remember S?" I rambled, not liking that my wife was hiding from a killer somewhere in this god forsaken school.

"I remember Q. This will be like a huge game of hide and seek for her."

I sighed, knowing that this is probably true. If anything, she will be hiding with the others. I allow my head to rest against the door before hearing faint footsteps approaching. I backed away from the door and pulled the other three girls behind the teacher's desk with me. The footsteps paused outside the door for a second before carrying on down the hall. We waited silently, with our breaths held, for any kind of noise to pierce the silence in the room.

"We get the fuck out of here as soon as we find B," Santana whispered. "We'll get the cops here to save the others."

"Finn could be waiting anywhere in this school," Sarinda commented, "And who's to say he hasn't got every exit covered somehow? Our best bet of getting out of here alive is taking down Finn."

"How do we take down the jolly green giant? In case you didn't realize it preggo, we don't have any weapons."

"Find and use what we can."

"Sue," Rachel whispered beside me, going unnoticed by the arguing pair.

"What about her Rach?" I asked

"Didn't she once say she had some hidden room in her office that had a bunch of torturing devices in it?"

I think back to all the times the Cheerios coach had mentioned anything besides something that began with 'You think this is hard?'. Although the number was small, I do remember the room Rachel is thinking of. I glance at San to see that she too must remember as well.

"Assuming that this room exists," I stated carefully, trying to sound level headed at the moment. "How do we know if Finn isn't using it already?"

"We go and check," Sarinda stated as she stood up at the mention of some sort of weapons to use against Finn.

I find myself standing up and walking over to the door with her. Santana and Rachel stood up and began following us. Since the footsteps had started walking left, in the direction of Figgins' old office, we decided to take a detour to Sue's office. We walked in complete silence, keeping our eyes and ears open for Finn or the others. I was quickly losing my patience. Knowing that Brit could be hurt at this moment and I had no clue where she was. Two screams made us stop in our tracks and look at each other in fear, then a gun shot went off and we ran to the closes door as fast as we could, a janitor's closet.

"AHHH," I yelled as I noticed we weren't the only ones in the closet.

"Quiet," Puck hissed as he clamped a hand over my mouth to muffle the yell. "Do you want Finn to know where we are?"

"Let her go Puck," I heard Britt's voice whisper and I turned to see her standing in front of me. I wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug, making sure that she was really there.

"We need to get out of here," Santana stated as she looked at all of us. "We need to-"

"Relax," Mercedes stated. "Irish girl is hooking up video cameras around the school with Sam, Tina, and Sugar. Come check it out."

Mercedes pointed out a laptop that Kurt was sitting at and noticed different images of the school being shown on it. On Kurt's head was a head set that he seemed to be muttering into. I watched closely as an image of the auditorium popped up with Sugar smiling at us.

"You got it," Kurt stated into the headset. "How many do you have left?"

"We have four left," Sugar's voice replied with static. "Are there any places that you can think of that need to be covered?"

"Put one in the auditorium and the rest by the choir room. After that, just meet up back here."

"Sounds good to me."

"Alright. Sam and Tina how many microphones do you have left?"

"6 or 7," Tina replied. "Hey Sam, what's that-"

"Oh shit!" Sam yelled before the two voices disappeared. The group of us in the janitor's closet all looked at each other in worry before focusing on the screens to see if we could find them.

"Kurt?" Sugar's voice cracked through the headset.

"Sugar you and Cameron need to get back here. Something's wrong with Sam and Tina."

"We're with them right now. We found Blaine and Matthias."

"All of you need to get back-"

Kurt stopped talking as we all watched a camera turn on and a view of the choir room came on. On the floor by the piano, Blaine and Matthias lay a few feet apart. Half of Matthias' face was missing, but a gunshot wound could be scarcely seen in the middle of his face. Blaine had a look of pain on his face, and I couldn't blame him as I noticed his throat had been cut open and his vocal cords were missing. I watched as Sam walked forward, towards the bodies of our friend and his husband, and closed Blaine's eyes.

"Everyone back to base," Puck stated into a walkie-talkie.

"We're coming," Tina replied quietly before we watched her wrap her arms around Sam in a tight hug.

"Hey guys," Cameron's voice carried through the headset and walkie-talkie. "I spy with my little something that has been watching us from the beginning."

Sugar's POV

I looked at Cameron in confusion before seeing that she wasn't even looking at the camera in her hand. Instead she was looking up in the corner of the room by the door; I followed her line of vision and saw what she was staring at.

"Guys there's a camera in here," I muttered into the walkie-talkie. "And it sure isn't one of ours."

"Someone bugged the choir room?" Tina asked as she took a seat on the risers.

"If that's Finns then you guys need to get out of there," Puck stated through the walkie-talkie.

"Yeah we're coming," Sam replied as we made our way into the hallway. I unconsciously grabbed onto Cameron's hand and walked alongside her, making sure to keep my eyes and ears open for Finn.

"Pssst!" I heard Sebastian's voice hiss at us. I turned to see him poking his head out of an empty classroom. "Where are you headed?"

"We've got a hiding spot with all of the others," Sam replied. Sebastian nodded his head and followed us back to the janitor's closet.

As we rounded the corner, we stopped in our spots to see Finn standing in front of us with a small smirk playing on his face. My grip on Cameron's hand tightened as she pushed me behind her protectively, I noticed Sam do the same with Tina. I looked back at Finn and noticed in his hands what looked like a mace but instead of it being on a club it was on a rope that he could easily twirl.

"Well now this is interesting," Finn sneered out as he started twirling the weapon in his hand. "Eenie, meenie, minee, Fred….Who's the next one to be dead?"

"Run!" Sebastian yelled out as he turned around and started running from our group. I followed, pulling Cameron alongside me. I led her through the hallways before going to a door and opening it up. It was the teachers' lounge from the looks of it; the many round tables with a few seats at each one lay abandoned. I locked the door before moving towards the corner of the room, my hand still holding tightly onto Cameron's.

Cameron tapped me on the shoulder and I locked at her before looking down at our joined hands, mine squeezing the life out of hers. I let go of it quickly, missing the contact of her instantly. I signed that I was sorry and looked at her as she signed right back to me.

*It's fine. I need you to stay here and keep the door locked up. I want to see if I can lead Finn away from here and the other glee kids.*

"ARE YOU INSANE?"

*No but the only way we can get of this school is if we stick together. I know everyone is probably thinking it's a dog eat dog situation but it doesn't have to be.*

*Is this some sort of suicide mission?*

*It could be seen that way but it's not.*

*Will you come back for me?*

*I will try.*

I simply nodded my head before allowing Cameron to walk out of the teachers' lounge and out into the hallway. I quickly locked the door behind her and sat back in the corner.

Finn's POV

I watched with a grin as the four of them and my cousin bolted in the other direction. I took the weapon in my hands and twirled it before letting it go in Sam's direction. The weapon wrapped around his legs, dragging him to the ground.

"GO TINA!" he yelled as I walked up to him. He struggled against the restraints. "I'll hold him off."

"Hello Sammy boy," I greeted as I stomped on the boy's ankle, happy to hear a sickening crunch. The man below me yelped in pain and I smirked before punching him in the face. Blood poured from his nose as it broke. "Now, how should I end your miserable life?"

"Wasn't he a part of the swim team?" my cousin asked from behind me as they joined Sam and I.

"Yeah, he was," I replied. "He was also on the football team. What of it?"

"We can tie him up to a bunch of dumbbells and weights, and then drown him in the pool."

"And if one of the others somehow saves him?"

"Do you still have that barbed wire?"

"No…please…" Sam begged from below me.

"Shut up Trouty Mouth. Yeah I still have it. Tie him up in that and then attach it to the weights."

I took my gym bag out and grabbed a pair of work gloves before taking out the barbed wire. I gagged Sam with a scarf before sitting him and tightly wrapping the barbed around his body, until blood started dripping out of his skin. I then, dragged Sam's body through the weight room; change room; and finally out into the pool. My cousin helped drag him before going back into the weight room and grabbing a few weights. Sam started yelling as we tied more barbed wire around his arms and legs, attaching them to four 60lbs weights. I removed the scarf from my old team mates mouth.

"Any last words Sam?" I asked with a smirk.

"Fuck you Finn!"

"I'll have Rachel for that thanks, goodbye Sam Evans," I replied before my cousin and I picked the weights and man up and threw him into the deep end of the pool. We watched as bubbles surfaced and blood mixed with the water and chlorine. Soon, the bubbles stop and the water turns a dark red to pink colour as the blood from Sam's body spreads out.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm really sorry about it taking so long to post this one. I had so many ways of this turning out but my computer would shut down before I could save it. Anyways I'm not entirely sure how I like the way this chapter went.

OH WELL. ON WITH THE STORY!

Brittany's POV

We were silent as we stared at the computer monitors, watching as the scene played out with Finn beating Sam. I couldn't watch anymore, so I turned and buried my face in the crook of Quinn's neck. I've never been a fan of violence, not even watching it on a tv or computer, it's always scared me, ever since I was a child and watched my brother get beaten up. I felt comfort in my wife's arms as she rubbed my back gently and whispered sweet nothings into my ear.

"I'll get us out of here baby," Quinn whispered. "We will see Beth, Tori, and Josh very soon."

"Guys," Sugar's voice broke through the walkie-talkies. "Can you hear me?"

"We got you Sugar," Puck replied. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the teacher's lounge. Cameron went to cause a distraction."

"We'll try to get down there when the coast is clear."

"Hurry please."

"I'm just around the corner from there," Tina's voice added. "Sugar, can you let me in?"

"Yeah I can let you in."

"Puck?"

"Yeah Tina?"

"Did he make it?"

"I'm sorry Tina, he didn't make it."

There was silence from her end of the walkie-talkie, before finally we heard a teary voice whisper ok. I turned my head away from Quinn and caught Puck's gaze. He gave me a sad smile before turning his gaze to the remainder of the room.

"Whoever wants to stay here can but anyone else who wants to go and help these girls get back here can come with me," Puck stated with authority.

"Do we have anything to protect ourselves with?" Santana asked as she looked around the small closet like space.

"We have a baseball bat and hockey stick," I replied from my safe haven.

"What about the Sue character you were talking about earlier?" Sarinda asked from her seat beside Mercedes. "Something about her maybe having some weapons?"

"Her office _is_ on the way to the teacher's lounge," Quinn added.

"We can take a quick peek to see if she has anything," Puck agreed before looking at everyone in the room. "We'll need at least one person to be our eyes in the sky-"

"I'll stay," Mercedes interjected. "I don't know how much help I'll be out there."

"Alright, anyone else want to stay?"

"I might as well stay too," Sarinda replied. "A pregnant woman can only do so much running from some psychopath."

"Fair enough. Anyone else?"

"Baby, do you want to stay?" Quinn whispered in my ear.

"I'm coming with you," I responded softly. "Besides, it's my fault that Sugar, Tina, and Cameron are out there."

"It's not your fault B."

"I told them that it would be a good idea to put the cameras and mics up."

"Brit that isn't your fault. It's Finn's fault if we want to blame someone. He's the one that locked us all up in the school."

I nodded my head but still felt the guilt in my stomach. Sam was dead, while Tina and Sugar are hiding in the teacher's lounge, and Cameron is trying to distract Finn from finding us. I allowed Quinn to lead me out into the hallway with Kurt, Puck, Santana, and Rachel following behind us. It's hard to believe everything that is happening to us at the moment, I mean just a few hours ago I was making love to Quinn in her old bedroom. My head suddenly filled with images of her laying beneath me, moaning in pleasure. I was brought back to the present when a hand wrapped itself around my free one. I turned my attention to Rachel's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"We'll get through this," I stated to her softly. Rachel nodded her head softly before taking comfort in San's arm wrapped around her waist. We all walked quietly to Sue's office making sure to keep our eyes and ears open for any sign of Finn.

The office of one Sue Sylvester was still the same as it had been when we were in high school, with trophy's lining up the walls. Puck locked the door behind us and walked over to Sue's Desk, looking in the drawers for any sign of keys. I made my way over to the closet that was half hidden behind two rather large trophies, reluctantly letting go of Rachel's and Quinn's hands. I moved the both of the trophies over and tried opening the door but had no luck. Looking around the shelf behind the coach's desk, I spotted the picture of Jean and grabbed the key attached to it.

"How did you know that the key was there B?" San asked as I went and unlocked the closet door.

"I remember seeing it all the time when we were in here talking to coach," I said nonchalant, not making a big deal of it. I just wanted to get out of here, go home, and snuggle up on the couch with my wife and kids.

"Man this place is epic," Puck stated excitedly as he looked around the hug room filled to the ceiling with different kinds of weapons.

Sarinda's POV

Mercedes and I stayed silent as we sat looking at the computer screen, watching for any signs of Finn going towards the group. I looked at one of the screens and saw Cameron and Sebastian bump into one another, I went to point it out to Mercedes but my hand froze in midair when I heard Finn laughing behind us. I turned around in fear, knowing that the man who would kill both Mercedes and I was standing in the doorway.

"Keep your hands where I can see them!" Finn shouted aggressively.

"You don't need to do this Finn," Mercedes stated shakily as we both eyed the weapon in the man's hands. It was a long stick with three prongs at the end of it. It reminded me of a pitchfork but miniaturized, and in the silence that followed Mercedes you could hear a slight humming sound.

"Yes I do. You were a complete bitch to Rachel in high school and that's not right. I'm getting my revenge for my wife."

"Wife? Hold up there douchebag," I interrupted him. "Rachel isn't your wife, hell you guys aren't even dating."

"Shut up Preggers! This isn't about you!"

"You are trying to kill my friends!"

"They all deserve it. Now I would shut up if I were you. I don't like killing pregnant women but if I have to I will kill you."

I shut up instantly and looked over at Mercedes to see a flash of something in her eyes, like she had a plan on how to get the two of us out of this situation. I could already tell what she was thinking. Mercedes is an actress so it should work.

"Then you should leave both of us alone," She stated a little more confidently.

"Oh?" Finn asked surprised. "And why should I do that?"

"Well I'm pregnant as well. It's why the two of us decided not to leave the closet."

"You're pregnant?" I couldn't tell if he believed what Mercedes was telling him or not. He didn't seem to show any emotion as Mercedes nodded at him. "How far along are you?"

"About 13 weeks."

"Hmm, that's very interesting Mercedes. You were recently nominated for an award correct?"

"Yeah, I was nominated for Best Supporting Actress in a Comedy/Drama."

"And you also just recorded a new single."

"That's correct. What does all of this-"

"Do you think I am stupid Mercedes?"

"N-no," She stuttered out. Well shit, she had just told all of us this stuff tonight.

"Do you think I haven't been keeping tabs on all of you?"

"I didn't-" It was so quick that I never saw Finn throw the weapon; I looked at Mercedes in horror as her words were cut off. We both looked down at the weapon lodged into her chest.

"This weapon was designed by my cousin," Finn stated as he pulled out a remote control. "Do you like it? We call it the Electric Pitchfork. Those little prongs that are in you right now can give off a voltage as strong as a strike of lightning. I wouldn't be surprised if you exploded."

Mercedes let out a scream of pain as Finn pressed a button on the remote. The sound of static could be barely heard under Mercedes screams. The smell of burning flesh and blood filled my nostrils and I vomited all on the floor. Suddenly the screaming stopped, but the static continued and as I tried to clear my head of the fact that Mercedes was dying in front of me, I heard Finn laughing.

"Well that was fun," Finn finally stated with a sinister grin, or at least that was what he was attempting to pull. "Looks like my cousin is in trouble, I better go save 'em. I'll see ya later Sarinda Knight."

I turned my eyes to the screen to see that Sebastian was lying on the ground with a knife in his stomach and Cameron was surrounded by the rest of the group. I don't know what just happened, but I do know that I need to get out of this closet. I took a walkie-talkie and bolted out of the room and towards the others.

"Puck? Kurt? Can you guys hear me?" I whispered into the walkie-talkie, not really knowing where I was going.

"Sarinda? It's Santana. What's going on?" Santana's voice replied.

"Finn…he killed Mercedes. He said that his cousin was in trouble, I looked at the screen-San what's going on over there?"

I could hear arguing behind Santana's voice as she replied. "Shit….ok we need to get out of here fast."

"San where are you guys?"

"We're just outside the teacher's lounge. Cameron stabbed Sebastian, but if you said Finn said his cousin was in trouble."

Neither of us said what she was thinking out loud. How could the Irish girl turn against her own friends? How could she help Finn kill all these people, all of our friends? I stopped walking when I heard a yell and some arguing. I ran down the hallway and bump into the group, most of them holding some sort of weapon.

"What is his plan?" Puck yelled at the distraught girl in front of him. "How do we get out of here?"

"I. Don't. Know," Cameron stated, punctuating each word.

"Check her phone," Quinn stated. "She was able to use it earlier."

I jumped in shock as I watched Kurt and Puck shove the girl into the wall and pull out her phone. I looked at the others to see that Santana was trying to comfort a crying Rachel, Quinn was shaking her head sadly at Cameron with a sad Brittany in her arms, Tina looked like she was ready to jump the girl, and Sugar looked confused.

"Sugar, are you ok?" I asked as she looked like she wanted to say something.

"How could she? How could Cameron help kill the others?"


	7. Chapter 7

Sugar's POV

I was so confused. Why would Cameron want to help Finn? I couldn't believe it, I didn't want to believe it, but I had too. Sebastian was bleeding in front of us while a bloody knife was on the floor beside him, the same spot that we had all seen Cameron drop it in.

"Her phone is broken," Brittany whispered out just loud enough for us to hear her. "I made her jump earlier and she dropped the phone."

"Then how do we figure out what they are planning?" Puck stated as he started getting agitated.

*Can you guys at least look at me when you are talking,* Cameron signed aggressively.

"And we want to know what Finn is planning," Kurt stated.

*I told you I don't know.*

"Well obviously you do because you are working with him."

*I'm not working with Finn*

"EVERYBODY STOP!" Santana's voice boomed over the arguing trio. "We'll lock her up in a classroom. The police can deal with her when they get here."

I watched sadly as Cameron looked up and met my eyes, I looked away and heard her give an audible sigh. I never want to see the same look of disappointment in her eyes again, like we were the ones that weren't saying anything.

"You will pay for what you did to the others," Puck grumbled out as he pushed Cameron towards an empty classroom. "Sebastian, Mr. shue, Artie, Rory, Sam, Blaine, Matthias, Mike, Rebecca, Mercedes, and Shelby will get their revenge."

"Whatever," I heard Cameron whisper sadly as she was pushed past me. I wiped a stray tear from my eye as Puck locked her in the room and allowed Sarinda to pull me in for a hug. Puck gave a huff before leading the rest of us away from Sebastian's dead body.

"You love her," Sarinda stated into her ear.

"Yeah," I replied bluntly. "But I can't be with someone who helped kill her own brother and friends."

"Is that why you and Artie broke up? Because you were in love with someone that wasn't him?"

"I liked her in high school. She was the one of the only ones that I didn't need to treat badly with my self-diagnosed Asperger's."

"Self-diagnosed Asperger's?"

"I was self-conscious back in high school. I used my father's power back then to get whatever I wanted. The self-diagnosed Asperger's was away for me to cope with the tormenting that happened back then."

"And Cameron saw through all of that?"

"Yeah she did. I dated Rory for a little bit, before he went back to Ireland then moved on to Artie when they both left. I was hoping to make her jealous."

"Well maybe this is a way for her to get your attention."

I just looked at Sarinda and gave a sad nod of defeat. Maybe she is right, but that still doesn't excuse Cameron for helping Finn. I gave a yawn and felt my eyes begin to droop, this isn't right. I was fully awake a couple seconds ago. I turned to the others to see them all trying to stay awake, but slowly one-by-one we all fell to the ground into a deep sleep. The last thing I remember hearing is a deep and muffled laugh coming from over top of us.

I woke up with a terrible headache, I went to rub my temples but my hands wouldn't move from their position. I opened my eyes and groaned as the bright light hit them. As my eyes slowly adjusted to the lighting, I heard other groans and moans of protest as the rest of the group began to wake up. Remembering my arms, I looked to see them tied up above my head in chains.

"The fuck is going on?" Puck grumbled out as he noticed the chains wrapped around his wrists.

"Is everyone ready to watch each other die?" Finn's voice echoed out around us. "Because I know that I am."

I whimpered as I tried to get my hands free, knowing that if I don't get free I will be dead shortly. I looked around in panic, noticing for the first time that we were in the auditorium. Rachel was tied up near the piano with Sarinda next to her; both girls had the same fear stricken faces that I assumed everyone else was wearing. A few feet away, Brittany was sitting with her head slumped forward and tears falling into her lap. A few feet from her was Santana, I knew she was trying to stay strong for Rachel, but the panic in her eyes gave her away. Kurt sat to her left, and I sat to his right. I could hear him mumbling something but I couldn't quite tell what it was exactly. I looked to my left to see Quinn trying, and failing, to get Brittany's attention. Puck sat at the end jangling the chain links as he tried to break free of them.

"No use in trying to get out of those Puck," Finn continued. "My cousin and I got the chains at some institute that his father works at."

"Wait his?" I stated in shock, not believing what Finn just said.

Cameron's POV

It's tough not knowing what people are trying to tell you, especially when everyone is talking at once. I banged my head against the desk I was sitting at before huffing and glaring at the door. How was I supposed to get out of here? None of my so called friends believed that I didn't kill the others. The girls all allowed me to get pushed and man-handled by Kurt and Puck. Brittany was like my sister while I spent the year with her family, and when she was dating Quinn we got along fine. Hell even when Joe Hart tried hitting on Quinn, I did my best to persuade him away from her. Santana was cool, when she wasn't insulting me at first. It took her a while to trust me, but that was because Rachel spent some of her free time tutoring me in English class. When I let Santana know who I was actually crushing on, she gave me a punch in the arm and told me to "Go get the girl." Needless to say, she tried to help me with my crush while I helped her with her anger towards others. Mainly I just took her to a boxing gym and let her take her anger out on a punching bag. Sure I wasn't very close to Tina, but I would have thought that maybe she would at least speak up. Sarinda, although I barely knew her, I know that Puck and Kurt are her friends and that maybe she could calm them down. She was becoming closer with Rachel, Brittany, Santana and Quinn though. Maybe I should have gotten to know her better.

But then there is Sugar. She was one of the first people I met in high school, and she was like a mixture of both Santana and Brittany, feisty yet sweet. She self-diagnosed herself with Asperger's, so that she could make other people feel as insecure as she did. I liked her though, maybe even fell in love with her, but I let my brother and Artie have her cause I couldn't allow myself to lose the friendship I had with her if she didn't return my feelings. But, I guess having her as a friend is better than not having her at all.

As I banged my head on the desk I was sitting at, I began to feel tired. Catching a glimpse at my watch, I noticed that it was 2:33am, 7 hours since we all first arrived at the high school. I don't remember anything after that final thought, but everything went black as my head hit the table one last time. When I woke up again, I felt dazed and confused. I was now in a room full of wires, computer screens, and a bunch of sound equipment, instead of the classroom that I was locked in by Puck and the others.

"The fuck?" I questioned as I noticed my hands were tied. As I tried to free my hands, I caught a glimpse of the computer screen and stopped struggling. On the screen was a 3x3 grid and in each frame was an image of the school. The first was of the choir room, with Blaine's and Matthias' bodies just the way we left them. The second was of outside the front doors and into the parking lot. The third was outside the auditorium where you could see Rebecca with a hatchet in the back of her head, while Mike laid beside her with his mangled and laying in a puddle of blood. The forth frame was of the gymnasium. The fifth, sixth, and seventh were of different hallways. The eighth frame was of inside the auditorium and I could see the rest of the group struggling against restraints. The final frame was of the hallway that I had found Sebastian in. I could just make out our camera on the other side.

The main light in the sound booth turned on and I turned to the door to see Tina standing there with a horror struck face.

"Tina?" I whispered out as she took a few steps closer to me. "Tina what's going on? You gotta let me out of these so we can go help the others. Tina-"

I was interrupted by a gurgling sound and watched as foam began to seep out of the Asian girl's mouth. I watched as Tina grasped her stomach and locked eyes with me. Sorry, she mouthed before she exploded. I let out a scream in shock and fear as flesh and blood covered the small room and me. I caught a glimpse of something just beyond the door and squinted to get a better look.

"Show yourself," I stated out. "Don't be a fucking coward Finn."

As I watched the man in front of me walks into the room and takes a small look at the bits of Tina everywhere. I gasped out in shock as it was not Finn but-

"Sebastian?" I gasped out. "An ifreann fucking tá tú ag déanamh anseo? Cheap mé go raibh tú marbh!"

**A/N: I wasn't sure if I was going to tell you or not in this chapter about who was helping Finn, but it turned out ok I guess. Not entirely happy with how it turned out but oh well. It's published. Also, what Cameron said at the end was Irish and stated "the fucking hell are you doing here? I thought you were dead!" if my translation is wrong I apologize but I am only part Irish and in no way speak it at all. I had to google translate it. well hope you liked it and I will post the next chapter soon.**


	8. this is not a chapter

Hey readers,

Not sure if I am going to be posting my next chapter anytime soon, only because I'm worried to see if my story will be taken down or not. I will continue writing it though, and worse comes to worse I'll put it on my tumblr or something. I'll keep you all updated.


	9. Chapter 8

Rachel's POV

I feel like this is my entire fault. All of my friends and family are in danger because Finn wants me, and I am being to selfish to just say no, I belong to San. Quinn, Britt, Noah, Kurt, Santana, Sugar, and Sarinda wouldn't be tied up; Artie, Rory, Sam, Mercedes, Blaine, Matthias, Mike, Rebecca, Sebastian, Mr. Shue, and Shelby wouldn't all be dead; Tina wouldn't be missing; and Cameron wouldn't be locked up.

"Who is your cousin?" Noah asked roughly as everyone looked at Finn in shock.

"Well seeing as he will be joining us shortly after he takes care of Tina and Cameron, I might as well let you all figure it out when he arrives," Finn stated with a smirk as he turned away from the others and towards me. "We'll be together soon Rach, I just need to take of the others first."

"Stop this Finn," I whispered out.

"Rachel you are supposed to be my wife, not that slut's."

"Oh HELL NO!" Santana interrupted before I could speak up. "Rachel is my wife, not yours Finnocence. When I get free of these chains, I am going all Lima Heights Adjacent on your ass."

"You can try Satan but you will be dead way before that happens. But don't worry; I will be the father to your two bastard children."

"The fuck you will. Stay away from my wife and my kids."

"There is nothing you can do to stop this from happening. I will have my happy ending and the rest of you will all die a painful death. Starting with you step-brother."

"No way in Hell are you getting near him!" Noah shouted angrily as he again tried to get free of the chains.

I felt Sarinda's hand on my shoulder tighten as we watched Finn take a bag from off the stage and pulled it up in front of us. He unzipped the zipper and pulled out a rope with a noose at the end, a pair of pliers, and a baseball bat with nails poking out of it.

"What are you going to do to me Finn?" Kurt asked timidly. "I am your step-brother. Why would you want to kill me?"

"I'm going to let you decide," Finn replied. "I'm going to let you pick how you want to die, then use the other two on Puck and Sugar."

"Please just let them all go," I heard myself beg. "None of them deserve to die."

"That's where you're wrong Rach. Kurt here used you when he had a crush on me; Puck only thought with his dick; Sugar here always made fun of you; Satan, Quinn, and Brittany bullied you; Artie made you only want to sleep with me so his play would be good; Sam made me insecure during Rocky Horror; Mike, Tina, and Rory just stood around while you got slushied; Mercedes, she always tried to get her way and tried to bring you down."

"I forgave them all because they all apologised to me. I was being the bigger person."

"They don't deserve to be forgiven!" Finn yelled back and I jumped in Sarinda's arms. I watched as Finn took the noose and wrapped it around Kurt's neck and tossed the rest of the rope over top of a hanging banister. He gave it a quick tug and Kurt lifted off the ground a bit with a scream. I turned my head away from him and tried not to listen to the struggling going on and Kurt's yelling. It didn't take long for Kurt to stop yelling and crying, but it was Noah who broke the silence that followed.

"You bastard. You ignorant fucking bastard. You just killed my husband and your step-brother."

"And you're next Puck. After high school, did you have stop thinking with your dick?" Finn asked as I looked up from my spot in Sarinda's arms. I watched as Finn took the bat and slammed it into Noah's crotch. He yelled out in pain as I felt tears in my eyes.

"Stop it Finn!" random people yelled out but I ignored them as I started to feel light headed and everything else started to go black.

Santana's POV

I cringed in disgust as Finn continued to beat Puck with the now bloody baseball bat. If that is what Finn is capable of then I want to get out of here as fast as possible. I look over to see Rachel slumped in Sarinda's arms and when I went to say something Sarinda just gave me a look that said to stay quiet. She than mouthed that Rachel had feinted.

"Let them go Finn," I heard an Irish voice call out and hurried footsteps.

"Why should I freak?" Finn stated, as he pulled out a knife and stepped closer to Sugar. "In fact maybe I should allow you to see me kill Sugar here since you are in love with her."

"I said let them go," Cameron hissed out as she jumped on the stage and turned Finn so he was facing her. "I swear I will kick your ass if you don't."

"You'll kick my ass? Oh that's rich coming from you."

"Believe what you want FInncompetent. I can easily kick your ass."

I watched as Finn gave a smirk over Cameron's shoulder and it was then that I noticed another figure walking up onto the stage.

"Sebastian?" I yelled out. "Why are you helping this piece of shit?"

"Sup Santana?" He asked as he picked up a glass from on top of the piano and walked up towards me with it. I got whiff of a strange smell that I know I have smelt before, but couldn't place it. "Finn is my cousin from both of our dad's side. Seemed only right that I help my cousin get his girl back, so I thought why not kill the people that did something wrong to Rachel."

"But you were dead," Brittany stated confusedly. "I thought that Cameron had stabbed you."

"Are you really that stupid?" Sebastian cackled out.

"Don't call her stupid!" Quinn yelled out as she struggled against the chains that held us to the wall. I tried kicking my legs out at the ex. Warbler in front of me, but he was out of reach.

"What are you going to do about it Fabgay? Are your kids just as much of idiots as your wife here?" Sebastian's taunts were interrupted by rough grunt of pain and heavy thud as Finn fell to the floor holding his crotch. With Sebastian now being distracted I kicked out my legs once more and successfully tripped him to the floor.

I heard a jingle of keys as Cameron started quickly unlocking the chains around our wrists. As soon as mine were free I ran over to Rachel and lifted her up into my arms and bolted off the stage and towards the exit. I let my feet carry me as I worried about Rachel in my arms; she still hasn't woken up yet and I don't know how I am going to be able to carry her out of here and defend us. I heard a scream behind me and I stopped because I knew that scream. I turned to see Brittany rushing behind me with Quinn in her arms. Quinn, for her part, was covering her eyes and screaming in pain.

"What happened?" I asked Brittany as we rushed off to the Cheerio's locker room.

"Sebastian threw a clear liquid into her eyes," Brittany whispered out as we locked the door to the locker room. "I thought it was just water, but Q started screaming right after."

"Bleach," Rachel mumbled from my arms.

"Babe, are you ok?" I rushed out as I laid her on the bench beside Quinn.

"It was bleach," Rachel replied. "That's what they threw at Q. You have to try and flush it out with water until we can get her to a hospital."

I nodded my head and helped Britts bring Quinn over to the shower, where we turned it on and began washing out Quinn's eyes. I heard a buzzing noise coming from my pocket and I pulled out the walkie-talkie that I had been carrying earlier.

"Guys, it's me," Cameron's voice whispered into the device. It sounded as if she was gargling mouth wash, with the cut off speech and slurred words. "If you can get the keys that we used to unlock everyone then I think you can get out of this. Quinn, I'm sorry I couldn't stop Sebastian from throwing that bleach at your face. Brittany, I'm sorry I got angry when you broke my phone. I know that it was an accident. Santana, I'm sorry that you have to deal with Finnbacile. Rachel, I'm sorry that you dated the moronic man-child in high school."

We all gave a few chuckles at this before hearing Cameron continue. "Sarinda, I'm sorry that I never got to be better friends with you. I know once you get out of here that you will be a great mother to not only your unborn child, but also Ben as well. Sugar," a slight pause. "Sugar, I'm sorry that I never told you how I really felt. I'm sorry that I was such a coward. If any of you guys are listening to this then I'm sorry that everybody got dragged into this by that stupid, overgrown baby that doesn't know how to let things go. I'm turning this off now."

I looked at the walkie-talkie in my hands and heard only static as the rest of the room was silent. I looked up at the others and noticed that both Brittany and Rae had tears in their eyes. Q was still washing out her eyes but I knew that she heard every word of what Cameron had said. I took the walkie-talkie to my lips and whispered into it.

"Sarinda, Sugar, do you guys copy?"

"We hear you San," Sarinda replied back.

"Cam is she…" Sugar's voice trailed.

"We don't know for sure Sugar," I answered stoically. "However, we do need to get those keys."

"What do you suggest Santana?"

"I suggest that you two meet us where the rest of us are and we can make a plan here."

"And where is that?"

"Coach's office. We can meet up there in about 10 minutes."

"Alright."

I put down the walkie-talkie and glanced over at the other 3 women in the room. Rachel was now putting a bandage across Quinn's eyes as Brittany stood beside her holding on to the smaller blondes shoulder.

"Britts do you still have the key to Coach's stash or did you put it back where you found it?"

"I put it back," Brittany replied softly. "I didn't know if we would need it anymore or not."

"Alright, I'm going to go and meet the other two at coach's office, that way we can pick up some more weapons because I have a good feeling the Finn took our last stash. I'm going to switch the channel for the walkie-talkies as well, just in case Finn is listening in."

"Maybe I should-" Rachel began but I cut her off.

"I'm going alone Rae. You need to stay here and help Brittany take care of Quinn in case something happens."

"But you can't go alone."

Tears escaped her eyes as I pulled in for a hug and just held her close, as I whispered into her ear, "Babe I'm just going down the hallway to get some more weapons and meet up with Sarinda and Sugar. I promise I will be back as soon as I can."

She nodded her head slowly and let me go. I gave all three a nod before walking over to the door opening it. "Do not open this door unless I tell you it's me on the walkie-talkie," I ordered before going outside the locker room and making my way down to Coach Sylvester's office.


	10. Chapter 10

Sebastian's POV

"And this is for stabbing me earlier," I stage whispered as I took the knife and sliced it across Cameron's throat. Pushing her to the ground, I heard her groan and struggle for breath. Walking away from her body, I walked over to Finn and kicked him in the leg.

"Get up," I stated with a growl. "We have to go find them."

"That fucking bitch," Finn replied as he slowly stood up. "I'm going to kill that slut."

"I already got the Irish freak, now it's just the others to take care of."

"Fine but you leave Santana to me. She stole Rach from me and she will pay for that."

The dude should let it go already, he had his chance to take out the others but he keeps taking his sweet damn time. If I had it my way, I would have killed them all while they were unconscious from the anesthesia but instead I am stuck listening to Finn moan and groan about everything. I nod my head at him instead of speaking up, and try to think up of a death for the other three.

"Whatever you say Finn," I reply. "Whatever you say."

"Alright, where could they be hiding?" he asked out loud as we jumped off of the stage and started walking down the hallways. I didn't know if I should answer or not because Finn tends to like to talk to himself out loud.

"Well Quinn was blinded by the bleach so they are probably washing it out," I reply against my better judgement.

"But Brittany is an idiot, would she think to bring Fabray to wash her eyes out?"

"We can check the science rooms. If they aren't there then we can at least stock up on some chemicals."

"Chemicals for what?"

"Well seeing as we have a school with a bunch of dead bodies, I'm thinking we are going to need to burn it to the grounds or blow it up. The chemicals will be used to get rid of any trace on the bodies."

"I wondered why I asked you to help me out. You always manage to think of everything."

I just nodded my head absentmindedly and looked down the hallway. The science classrooms weren't that far from where Finn and I stood, but would the girls actually run over to the science classrooms or would they got to one of the washrooms? If I tell him to split up, we have no way of staying in contact and that is not the best plan I have thought up of. Sure earlier was fine, but now we don't have the cameras to search for them thanks to the Irish bitch.

"What's the plan?" I finally asked a loud.

"Well," Finn sighed as he stopped to look into the gym bag he was carrying. We had a couple different duffel bags hidden around and each one carried a few different weapons. "We still have a box of fire ants, a bear trap, gasoline, and matches."

"So in other words, nothing good."

"We can't do much with the bear trap, but I remember reading an article a while ago about some bug exhibit and a bunch of ants had gotten out of the glass container they were in. Apparently, Sugar and Artie were there when it happened."

"So you want to attack Sugar with Fire ants?"

"We can put her in the trophy case and lock her in there with the fire ants. We can put one of your special locks on it and slowly watch her suffer."

"Sounds fine I guess. What do you want to do about the others?"

"We'll burn Satan just like the devil that she is."

"And Quinn and Brittany?"

"You can choose for yourself."

I smirked at my cousin before pulling out a small hunting knife from the holder around my ankle. It was a simple 9inch blade, with a black handle. The handle was slightly curved and had vines wrapped around it. It was a gift from my father, from just before he died. I touched the tip of the blade and felt it puncture the skin without the slightest pressure. Watching a drop of blood drip to the floor, I looked back up at my cousin. "Let's kill some bitches."

Quinn's POV

I can't see anything, it's just completely black. I can, however, hear the sounds of Rachel's heavy breathing and Brittany pacing in front of me.

"What time is it?" I asked out loud disturbing the silence of the room we were in.

"4:53am," I heard Rachel reply.

"Oh," I reply sadly.

"You'd think that someone would have noticed by now," Brittany answered as she stopped her pacing. "I mean how you could not notice that a bunch of adults never came home is beyond me."

"B they probably figured that we were all together and went out after the reunion."

"But we would have called them and let them know."

"Baby come her," I whispered as I held out my arms for my wife to come cuddle in too. She was shaking and I could feel the tears soaking into my dress shirt. I needed to calm her down the best way I knew how, by singing quietly to her.

I remember tears streaming down your face  
>When I said, I'll never let you go<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light  
>I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone<br>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight

Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<p>

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
>Everything's on fire<br>The war outside our door keeps raging on  
>Hold onto this lullaby<br>Even when the music's gone

Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<p>

Just close your eyes  
>You'll be alright<br>Come morning light,  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<p>

When I finished singing the song to her, I took my thumb and wiped the tears that I knew were on her face away.


	11. Chapter 11

Sarinda's POV

I turned off the walk-talkie and looked at Sugar to see tears running down her face. I wrapped my arms around her in a tight embrace and pulled her in close for a hug. I don't know how long it was, but when we pulled apart we made our way to the coach's office and found Santana standing there with a key in her hands.

"Glad to see that you guys are alright," Santana stated as she gave us both a quick hug.

"How's Quinn?" I asked, remembering what Cameron had said about the bleach being thrown.

"B and Rae are with her," came the slow reply as we took out some weapons from the hidden room behind the trophy case. "She can't see anything."

"How do we get out of this?" Sugar asked as she held a pistol in one hand and tucking a pocket knife into her pocket.

"We'll lure them into a classroom or something," Santana stated aggressively as she pulled on a back pack full of different items. "We can lock them in there, and find a way out of this place. If Coach had this secret stash she must have had a way to get out of here as well."

"You're 100% right Boobs McGee," a sassy feminine voice replied and we all turned around to see a tall woman in a track suit and short blonde hair.

"Coach Sylvester? But how….I thought…..the school…..and-"

"Stop right there S and let me talk. First of all, why are you three taking my stash of weapons without even asking to be in this room?"

"Finn is trying to kill all of us," I interrupted. "And Sebastian is helping him."

"And who are you?" The coach asked as she turned to at me.

"Sarinda, I'm a friend to the glee club."

Sue just nodded before turning to the door and walking out into the hallway. I took a glance at Santana and Sugar before we followed Sue Sylvester down the hallway.

"Who is still trapped in here S?" Sue stated quietly.

"Q, B, and Rae are all in the Cheerio's locker room," Santana replied just as quietly. "Everyone else from the Glee club is dead."

"Well then let's get the girls and get out of here."

We walk quietly down the hall until we reach the outside of what I assume is the Cheerio's locker room. Santana takes out a walkie-talkie and whispers into it for the other girls to let us in. A second later and we are all being herded in to the Cheerio's locker room by Rachel and Brittany.

"Coach Sylvester?" Rachel asked startled as she was pulled into a hug by Santana.

"Streisand not always a pleasure, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb you got sloppy babies," Coach greeted before turning to look at all of us. "We have one more stop to make before we get out of here, so I suggest you slugs pick up the pace."

"Does she not call anyone by their real name?" I whispered to Quinn and Brittany as they stood closest to me.

"Not really," Quinn replied back with a small smirk.

"Pipe down Q and preggers, now let's get going before I decide that it's a waste of time and humanity to save your worthless excuses of human beings."

"And that's how Sue sees it," Brittany muttered so that everyone but Sue could hear her.

Sue's POV

You are probably thinking to yourself, how did the one charming and awesome Sue Sylvester get into the high school when it is obviously on lock down? Well I had a little inside help from my step daughter. Yes I, Sue Sylvester, came to the rescue of my step child as she and her gangly bunch of friends got locked inside the school and chased around by some psychopath and murderer. Now you are probably thinking, who is the step daughter of one Sue Sylvester? Well you may remember her as Cameron Mallok-Flanagan, the Irish redhead that was deaf in both ears. I don't see why anyone should care about my personal business, but her mother and I got married when she was 7 and she lived with us until her mother died of breast cancer. She was then told to live with her father and his family.

Anyways, I want to make sure she is ok because getting a message saying 'tell Jean and Cody I'm sorry,' can be really scary and heart breaking to read. After many attempts contacting her, I drove back here and tried to get inside. It was then that I remembered the Ranch that my secret tunnel ended at and I drove out there and snuck back into the school.

"Coach, how did you get into the school?" Quinn asked as she was held between Brittany and Sugar, with her eyes shut tight.

"Secret tunnel I had built a while back," I replied as I led the group

"But how did you know that we were stuck in here Coach?" Santana asked me as she held tightly to her wife.

"That is a need to know basis S. Now shut your pie holes and let's get down to business. The only way out of here is through my tunnel, so I suggest you stick close."

"Where is the tunnel coach?"

"You will see when we arrive. Now first things first, why is the Finncompetant fool trying to kill everyone in the glee club?"

"He's trying to get back at everyone that ever did something bad to Rae," Brittany explained to me as I led them into the auditorium.

"Why are we back in here?" Rachel asked as she stared at me with a scared look.

"You all need to stay here and stay quiet. I need to check one thing before I get you guys out of here," I responded as I jumped on the stage and looked at the bodies of Man-whore and Porcelain, also known as Noah Puckerman and Kurt Hummel. I saw a third pile of blood but no body, but there was a small blood trail leading away from the blood pool. I pulled the curtain back and saw the slumped body of my step-daughter with a walkie-talkie in one of her hands, and the other hand wrapped around her throat try to stop the bleeding.

"Oh Cameron," I whispered out loud as I put a piece of hair behind her ear and picked her up, carrying her out onto the stage and back down towards the 6 women sitting in the seats.

"Coach?" Sugar started but stopped and began crying into her hands.

"Let's get out of here ladies," I whispered as a single tear fell down my face and onto Cameron's face.

"What are you going to do with her body?" Santana jumped up and yelled at me as she came over and tried to take my step daughter out of my arms. "That woman in your arms died saving the rest of us. I demand to know what you are planning to do to her body."

"I'm taking her body out of here so I can bury it properly. She deserves to be buried by her mother's grave S."

"Coach Sylvester how do you know this?" Quinn asked curiously.

"I lived in Ireland for a few years and got married to a woman that was recently divorced. Her name was Nora and she was walking down the beach with a little girl in her arms and a little boy running on the sand. After their mother died, their father and his wife took custody of both children. Anyways, long story short this here is my step daughter."

"That's a cute story Coach Sylvester," A male voice stated from on top of the stage as we all turned around at the sound of his voice. "But we all know that Coach Sylvester isn't sweet and caring."

"And how would you know this Smyth?" Sugar argued as she stood protectively in front of me and Cameron. "You never went to McKinley."

"No he didn't," Finn responded from the balcony. "But I did."

"Ah what the ladies say is true, the Golly Green Giant is keeping people hostage in the high school trying to kill them and Lady Face is trying to help him," I retorted with a sarcastic grin. "Tell me you incompetent idiots did either of you use a brain when you decided to kill all of your glee mates?"

"What do you care? You hated all of us anyways."

"Oh contraire Hudson, I looked out for you little band of misfits from day one. However, none of that matters right now. You are going to let the women go and you are going to turn yourself into the police."

"Why should I do that when I could just kill all of you and have Rachel to myself? I think I'm going to have great fun with this."

Finn took a gun and shot towards above us. Diving out of the way, I lost a grip on Cameron and watched her body land between the rows of auditorium seats. I turned my head to see Sarinda ducked between the seats on the other side of the aisle with Quinn sitting close by. I took a gun out of my belt loop and tossed a second to sugar as we aimed for Finn and Santana and Brittany aimed for Sebastian. A chaos of shots could be heard ringing throughout the whole theater as bullets landed anywhere but there aimed targets.

A loud crash disrupted the shots singing out and then complete silence as we all looked at the stage to see part of the stage lighting had come crashing down on the stage. Right where Sebastian was standing.

"Sebastian?" Finn's nervous voice called out.

A/N: I'M JUST GONNA LEAVE THAT THERE FOR THIS CHAPTER. I MEAN WHATS A GLEE FANFICTION WITHOUT ONE SUE SYLVESTER? ANYWAYS I HAVE NO REASON TO WHY THIS TOOK SO LONG BUT TO SAY I PROBABLY HAD WRITER'S BLOCK. ANYWAYS I'M GONNA BE BUSY THESE NEXT FEW WEEKS WITH MOVING MY STUFF TO MY NEW APARTMENT AND FAN EXPO ON THE 23-26 BUT I WILL SEE WHAT I CAN DO ABOUT THE NEXT CHAPTER. ANYWAYS SORRY AGAIN FOR THE WAIT.


	12. Chapter 12

Brittany's POV 

The whole auditorium was quiet as we waited with bated breathes listening for some sort of noise from Sebastian. Finn was nervously calling his name out but I think it is a wasted effort. I took a glance at the others to gauge out there reactions.

"What's going on Britt's?" Quinn asked quietly from her hiding spot beside Sarinda.

"Just stay calm baby," I whispered gently back to her. "San what happened?"

"I don't know B, there were bullets flying everywhere and-"

"Sugar you're bleeding," Sarinda stated quietly so that Finn couldn't hear us.

"I'll be fine," She quietly whispered back as I turned my gun from the stage to Finn up on the rafters. We didn't need any more of our friends dying on us today.

"Brittany wait!" Rachel called out to me, making me turn to face her. There was a clinking of chains and just as Rachel was about to continue Finn was standing on the ground with a knife to Sarinda's throat.

"You bitches just killed my cousin!" Finn yelled as we all pointed our guns towards the cold hearted murderer in front of us. "And for that I will kill each and every one of you starting with you Sarinda."

It all happened at once. Everyone went to turn and use their guns on Finn but all of the barrels were empty. "Shit," I hissed as I took the gun and threw it at Finn's head.

"What the hell?" He questioned as he looked at me and raised the knife towards me instead. "You want to be first then?"

"Screw you Finn Hudson," I replied as I took out the spare gun I hid in the back of my pants and pointed it at the giant idiot in front of us.

"Put the knife down Hudson," Santana yelled as she loaded up a second gun and pointed it at Finn's ugly face. I watched out of the corner of my eye as Coach Sylvester raised a gun at the man child as well. On the other side I could see Quinn, Rachel, and Sarinda holding Sugar in place and putting pressure on the bloody spot on her stomach.

"Don't make us shoot Hudson," Coach stated angrily. I could hear the sadness in her voice and I felt bad for her. We had thought Cameron was the one helping Finn out and she lost her life trying to save us instead. Sue just lost her daughter and yet here she is trying to help out the rest of us. I think I have a new respect for my old cheer coach, even if she was mean at times.

"What are you going to do shoot me?!" Finn yelled out in anger. "You do that and I will let the bomb explode with all of you alive."

"You're bluffing," Sugar argued from her spot beside the girls. "You set off that bomb and you die with us."

"I have my ways of getting out of here. See that secret tunnel that Coach Sylvester was talking about is just around the back. I can escape through that while all of you are locked in here."

"And how do you know I don't have the cops waiting outside of that tunnel for you?" Sue interrupted his plan.

"Maybe they are, but I could just say I was able to escape the clutches of the killer and that no one else survived."

"You really are an idiot Flubber. Those cops won't believe a single word you say."

"Oh won't they? P-please officer. She's going crazy. She killed them. Everybody is gone. I tried to stop her, but she killed everyone before I could get them out. I swear I tried to get them out but she just thought of everything."

"That is the worst acting I have ever seen," I yelled with a laugh.

"Who asked you dumbass?"

I growled at him because no one calls me dumb. I may have played the dumb blonde in high school but I am far from it. He was the dumb one trying to go after Rachel all throughout our high school life. He was the stupid quarterback that couldn't even play worth a piece of shit and I am getting off topic. Stupid Finn Fucking Hudson.

Sarinda's POV

This isn't what tonight was supposed to be like. We were all supposed to meet up here and listen to the old glee club sing a song, then listen to the new New Directions sing a few songs. When we went out after I was going to tell them about the gender of my baby. Now I will never get to see Ben ever again or meet my baby; all because of Finn Fucking Hudson.

Rachel's POV

How are we supposed to get out of here now? If Finn really has a bomb then I have no chance of seeing my little girls again or meeting the little one in me right now. Or Josiah and Victoria, or Ben, or Sarinda's baby. All of these kids are going to grow up without their actual parents around and it's all because of Finn Fucking Hudson.

Quinn's POV

I'm never going to get to see Josiah or Victoria take their first steps and see them grow up. I'm never going to see them on their first day of school. I won't get to scare their dates or see them go to prom. I won't see my kids grow up or see them on their wedding days. I won't even be able to see my beautiful wife ever again. This is all thanks to Finn Fucking Hudson.

Sugar's POV

I never even got to tell Cameron that I loved her. I thought tonight was going to be different, but I never thought we would all be fearing for our lives. I wish things had gone the way they were supposed to, but I guess I should have expected something to have happened. This is the New Directions glee club from Lima, Ohio we are talking about, something bad always happens to us. I blame Finn Fucking Hudson and his stupid idiot cousin.

Sue's POV

I've lost my wife and my step-daughter. All because some idiot was jealous and tried to get a girl that doesn't even want him. Now Jean and Cody have no one and I for one blame this idiot Finn Fucking Huson.

Santana's POV

I've never really thought about death before. I didn't think I would have to leave Sylvia and Maria to wonder who their parents were at the tender age of 3. When Rae and I had left them earlier it was a simple goodnight and I love you, I never thought it would be my last time saying it to them. I know they will have Rae's parents and my parents to watch over them but I still wish I could have at least given them one last goodbye kiss and hug. I want to kill Finn Fucking Hudson right now for doing this to our family.

As I left my thoughts I took a glance at the other women in the room and saw them all with similar expressions one their faces. Ones of sadness and worry, of pain and grief, and even of confusion as the thoughts of not seeing our family ever again filled our minds. At that moment I made a decision, a decision that I would hope saved the other women and that they would all get to see their families again.

"You let them go Finn," I stated as I avoided Rachel's eyes. "You let them go and you can kill me. I won't put up a fight and you can do whatever you want, but you have to let the others go."

"Santana!" Rachel cried behind me. "Santana don't please no."

"Why would I let them go and kill you when I can kill all of you right now?" Finn argued in an arrogant tone.

"Because you only really wanted to kill me didn't you? I took Rachel from you years ago. Just let them go Hudson."

"What's the catch LezPez?"

"No catch."

"I kill you, they shoot me, and this place explodes."

"We put guns down, they get to walk out of here, and you kill me."

"They put guns down, they watch you die, they leave."

"They leave before I die. I will not negotiate that."

"Then you all die right now."

I watched as he pulled out the remote to the bomb and go to press the button.

"Wait," I shouted. "They put down their weapons, you put down the remote, you kill me, they leave unharmed."

I watched carefully as he played with the bomb remote before looking back up at me and giving me his stupid smirk.

"Fine, all of you set down your weapons."

I slowly set the guns in my hand on the ground and watched the others follow my lead. I took a few steps back, so that I could look into my wife's tear filled eyes.

"Rach," I called quietly to get her attention. "Take care of yourself and the kids, baby. Tell them I love them and miss them."

"San-"

"I love you baby girl. Never forget that"

"I love you too San," Rae whispered back as the tears I was keeping at bay fell down my face.

I faced Finn again and saw that he had a hooked knife in one hand and a bottle in the other. The bottle was a clear liquid with no label on it but I had my suspicions on what it was. I sighed before I stepped closer to the ugly giant and closed my eyes, waiting for the inevitable pain he was going to make me suffer. I waited on baited breath for the first swing but I was more shocked when I felt arms wrap around me and tackle me to the ground.

"What the-" Finn started to say but was cut off by gunshots. I lay underneath the person heavily breathing with the smell of blood infiltrating my senses. Then the doors began slamming open and the others screamed.

"Everybody put the weapons down," A booming voice echoed into the auditorium.

"San!" Rachel yelled from a couple rows over.

"I'm ok Rae," I replied as I felt the body on top of me starting to shift. I opened my eyes slowly as I felt the body collapse beside me, and when I finally heard Coach Sylvester yelling and trying to get over to us I understood why.

"Cameron?" I whispered as her eyes caught mine and she gave a small smile before coughing. I yelped at the blood dribbling out of the corner of her mouth. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

I felt another pair of arms wrap around me and drag me away from the Irish girl's convulsing body. I tried shaking them off and going over to help the very woman that had helped me. I owed her that much, but when I heard Brittany's voice telling me to go outside with her and see Rachel, I complied with the request.

As Britt's led us down the hall and towards the exit I could see SWAT and police officer's looking around and busting down classroom doors. When we got outside, I could hear cheers and crying as people and newscasters surrounded the school. I looked over towards the ambulances and saw everyone getting checked out, my eyes caught Rachel's brown ones and I ran over towards her and just held her close. Feeling her tears soak into my shirt as I soaked up the embrace.

"We got two alive," I heard a voice shout over the radio and I glanced up to see Cameron being rushed out on a gurney with Coach running beside her. A second gurney appeared and I felt my breath stop as I caught sight of Finn Fucking Hudson laying on it.

"No fucking way," I stated angrily as I held Rachel closer to my body. I heard a paramedic standing beside me saying he wanted us to get in the ambulance so we could get checked out at the hospital, and that's when I noticed blood on me. I nodded to the paramedic and allowed him to lead Rachel and I into the ambulance Brittany getting into one that I assumed had Quinn in it.

A/N SO HELLO READERS THAT ARE STILL READING THIS STORY. IM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO PUT THIS UP BUT I STARTED COLLEGE AND IV HAD SO MUCH STUFF ON GOING ON ONTOP OF THAT. BUT I GOT THE CHAPTER DONE AND UNFORTUNATELY THAT MEANS THIS STORY IS ALMOST DONE. LIKE 1 CHAPTER LEFT WITH AN EPILOGE. I STARTED THIS STORY TO HELP A FELLOW WRITER OUT AND THE MORE I GOT INTO IT THE MORE I STARTED TO HELP MY WRITING SKILLS. ANYWAYS THE FINN BASHING WAS ME VENTING OUT TO THE EPISODE THAT AIRS OUT TONIGHT "THE BREAK-UP". IM AN EMOTIONAL ROLLER COASTER RIGHT NOW AND SO IS MY ONE ROOMMATE SO THIS WAS EASY TO RIGHT WITH ALL OF THESE EMOTIONS.


	13. Chapter 13

Rachel's POV

"All rise," the bailiff stated as the judge walked back into court from his chamber.

"Thank you," the judge replied. "Now has the jury come to a conclusion?"

"We have your honor," a woman replied.

"For the kidnapping of Artie Abrams, Blaine Anderson, Matthias Anderson, Michael Chang, Rebecca Chang, Sam Evans, Tina Evans, Brittany Fabray-Pierce, Quinn Fabray-Pierce, Rory Flannigan, Sarinda Knight, Rachel Lopez, Santana Lopez, Cameron Mallok-Flannigan, Sugar Motta, Kurt Puckermen-Hummel, Noah Puckerman-Hummel, and Mercedes Scott," Judge Murphy listed off as he looked over at the jury. "How do you find the defendant?"

"We find the defendant not guilty," the same woman answered.

"For the first degree murder of Artie Abrams, Blaine Anderson, Matthias Anderson, Michael Chang, Rebecca Chang, Shelby Corcoran, Sam Evans, Tina Evans, Rory Flannigan, Cameron Mallok-Flannigan, Sugar Motta, Kurt Puckerman-Hummel, Noah Puckerman-Hummel, Mercedes Scott, and William Shuester, how do you find the defendant?"

We waited with baited breaths for the verdict that we were all positive was coming. My hands were clasped in Santana's as we quickly glanced at one another and turned back to the judge and jury.

"We find the defendant not guilty," was the heart breaking verdict from the jury member.

"For the attempted murders of Brittany Fabray-Pierce, Quinn Fabray-Pierce, Sarinda Knight, Rachel Lopez, Santana Lopez, and Sue Sylvester, how do you find the defendant?"

"We find the defendant not guilty, your Honor."

My eyes flew open and I looked around to realize I was not in the courtroom, or waiting to hear the verdict against Finn Hudson. Instead, I was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital, cuddled into San's chest. I glanced up at the clock and noticed a few hours had passed since we had all arrived at the hospital. It was now 7am and the waiting room was pretty empty, except for those of us waiting for news on Quinn, Sarinda, Sugar and Cameron. Coach Sylvester was sitting in the corner of the waiting room talking on her phone. Brittany was sitting beside the cheerleading coach glancing around, tears welled in her eyes. We were waiting anxiously in our seats for a doctor or nurse to come in. My fathers, San's parents, and our daughters were on their way here and I couldn't wait to hold them close. The stress of what happened to everybody starting to sink in.

"Quinn Fabray?" a doctor called out, breaking me away from my thoughts. I poked Santana in the ribs to get her to wake up and pay attention as we all looked at him eagerly.

"How's my wife?" Brittany choked out through the silent tears.

"Mrs. Fabray is awake and will be up for visitors. I would however like to take this time to explain to you the extent of her injuries."

I stood from my seat and wrapped my arms around Brittany, holding her tight before looking at the doctor. "Continue," I state quietly.

"Mrs. Fabray is temporarily blind in both eyes and will need to wear a bandage over them for a while to prevent infection and more damage."

"So she could get her sight back?" San asked from behind me.

"Yes she can. It is just a matter of when. Now as for other injuries, she does have a lot of scratches and bruises like the rest of you. Other than that, she has 5 stitches on her forehead. Are there any other questions?"

"Do you have any news on the other girls?" Sue asked from her spot in the corner.

"Miss. Knight is to be kept here overnight as a precaution of her condition. As for the other two woman that were brought in-"

"MOMMY!" a squeal from two voices interrupted the doctor. "MAMI!"

I turned around in my spot to see Maria and Sylvia running into the hospital waiting room with a huge group of people behind them. I felt San's arms let go of my waist as we picked up our little girls and held them close. I felt tears fall down my face as my fathers and San's parents brought us into a group hug asking us if we were ok and cries of joy.

"We're fine," Santana replied through tears, not caring even attempting to wipe them away from her face. "We have been checked out and were just receiving news on the others."

I turned to see who else was in the room just holding Sylvia close to my chest. Britt's parents and Quinn's mom were huddled by Brittany as she held her twins in her arms and Beth against her leg in a tight embrace. A man in a dressy business suit stood with a woman in a nightgown and curlers talking to a passing doctor.

"GAMMA!" a small voice interrupted the noise as a man in pajama pants carried a little girl to Sue with a second girl walking beside him. I watched carefully as Sue wrapped both children into her arms and held them close to her. I looked at Santana and gave her a sad smile before walking over to Sue and the two girls, holding our girls close.

"Coach?" Santana interrupted quietly, causing the older woman to look away from the two girls.

"S, Streisand," Sue greeted us sadly. The younger girl in Sue's arms looked at us with a curious blue eyes, the same blue eyes that Cameron has. I took in the facial features of the little girl and smiled sadly.

"What's your name little one?" I ask softly so as not to scare her. For her part, she looked into Sue's eyes, then the older girl on the ground and back to me.

"Cody," she answered shyly.

"Well Cody, can I say that you look a lot like your mother?"

"Tank ou," was the lisped reply.

I turned to the other girl standing beside Sue and took in the blonde hair and other features that resembled Sue Sylvester. In an instant, I knew that this girl was Sue's daughter.

"And you must be Jean," I stated to the older girl.

"I am ma'am," Jean replied politely.

"I remember when you were just a baby."

"You knew me?"

"Your mom had you when I was a senior in high school."

"Oh," Jean replied before sitting down on the waiting room seats. I then looked over at the man beside Sue, who had brought the two girls.

"Rachel Berry-Lopez," I greeted as I stuck my hand out for him to shake. It may be a tough time for all of us but it doesn't mean the man should be left in the dark.

"Riley Mallock," he stated as he looked at me then my wife. "You must be Santana."

"I am," Santana replied as she shook his hand next.

"Cam's told me a lot about you."

At the mention of Cameron's name we all stiffened. We were all so preoccupied with seeing our family that we never heard the news about Cameron or Sugar. I feel guilty and decided to take a seat on the waiting room seat. The whole night had just been too hectic and long, and now we didn't know if we were going to lose Sugar or Cameron.

"Stop feeling sad," Sue shouted at the group, making all of us jump. "Brittany why don't you go check on Q with your family and see how she is doing? The rest of us can go check up on the pregnant one. Mr. and Mrs. Motta you can join us or stay out here if you'd like."

"We'll wait out here," the gruff voice of Mr. Motta stated as he held his crying wife.

"I think I'll stay out here to," Seamus added. "I don't want the room to get too crowded."

"That's fine. Let me know if you hear anything before I do."

"I will."

Brittany's POV

I walked into Quinn's hospital room with Tori and Josiah asleep in my arms and Beth walking beside me, not knowing what to expect when I would see her. However, seeing my wife lying still on the bed with a white bandage wrapped around her head and covering half of her face was not it. I heard my parents and Judy gasp behind me but I ignored them as I took a seat beside my wife's bedside. I laid Josiah carefully on the bed beside his mother and took her hand in mine.

"Quinn?" I questioned softly, not knowing if she could hear me or not.

"Mhmmm," Quinn groaned.

"Josiah is lying to your left baby; do you want me to move him?"

"No, he's fine. Do you have Tori?"

"Yeah, she's asleep in my arms. Beth is laying sitting on your other side. Our parents are here in the room too."

"Hey Quinnie," Judy greeted as she stood on Quinn's other side beside Beth.

"Hey mom," Quinn replied back. "How are the others?"

"Santana, Rachel, Sarinda and her baby are fine. There hasn't been any news on Sugar or Cameron yet."

"Oh."

"They will be fine though. Sugar will pull through for Cameron, and Cameron will pull through for Cody."

"Who is Cody?" I forgot that she didn't know who Cody was. And then it hit me, Quinn would never get to see Josiah or Victoria grow up. It saddened me knowing that Finn Hudson blinded my wife and she may never get to see our family or friends again.

"Stop worrying so much, I'm going to be just fine," Quinn reassured as her hand found mine on top of Josiah's tummy. "Now why don't you tell me who Cody is?"

"Cody is Cameron's daughter," I replied quietly so I didn't wake up the twins. "I think she may be the same age as Silvia and Maria."

"I bet she looks like Cameron."

"She does actually and she has a cute little lisp when she talks."

"I can't wait to see her." Those six words tugged at my heart as I squeezed my wife's hand. I listened to Quinn talk to our parents but I wasn't paying enough attention to the conversation. I thought back to what had happened in the past 12 hours, having to say goodbye to almost all of my friends. I thought about how Ben would not have his father`s anymore, and how some of the glee club would never be able to get married. I held Victoria closer into my arms before allowing the stress of the night leave my body and the tears to fall from my eyes.

"Honey, are you ok?" My mother asked me as she noticed the tears falling from my eyes.

"Yeah," I replied with a nod of my head. "Just letting everything finally hit now."

"Hudson's going to go to jail," Quinn replied reassuringly. "And he will get everything he deserves, plus some."

"I know he will. I'm just thinking about the others and little Ben mostly, and I know this sounds selfish but I'm just glad nothing happened to us or we would have never got to see our babies again."

"That isn't being selfish baby," Quinn answered.

"I could have lost you tonight. Our children could have lost both of us and if it wasn't for Coach, we would have never seen them." I could feel my anxiety getting higher and my breathing getting harder as I tried to calm down my nerves.

"I need you to take a deep breath and relax for me B," My father stated as he took Victoria out of my arms and handed her to my mother before turning back to face me and put my hand to his chest to feel his heartbeat. "Just like I am ok? I need you to take a deep breath in and a deep breath out."

I continue the mantra he set for me before finally nodding my head to him and whispering that I was good. He hugged me tightly before taking Josiah off the bed and letting me sit in the spot instead. I felt the tears come to my eyes as I crumpled into Quinn's arms.

"You are safe, baby. Me and you are both safe and we are with our babies. Everything is going to be ok."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Sue's POV

I looked over to see Riley rocking a tired Cody in his arms as Jean sits on the waiting room chair beside him. I had checked in on Miss. Knight a little while ago and she seemed fine, if anything she was just a little shaken like everyone else had been. The baby seemed to be fine as well, which is a good thing because we don't need anything bad happening to that little one as well.

"Mom?" Jean called to me, knocking me out of my thoughts about the others. I looked to my daughter before I notice the doctor walking into the waiting room.

"I have news on one Sugar Motta," the doctor commented.

"How is my daughter?" Mr. Motta interrupted as he walked over with his wife.

"She had a gunshot wound to the left of her abdomen, which penetrated her appendix. We were able to retrieve the bullet but had to remove her appendix."

"Will she be ok?"

"She should make a full recovery as long as she does not get an infection. We are having her moved to ICU as we speak, so you will be able to go see her in a little bit. Mr. and Mrs. Motta I do have some forms for you to sign, so if you would be so kind to follow me."

I watched as the couple followed the doctor out of the waiting room while Santana walked in holding one of her little girls. She sat down on my left and the little girl peaked from my ex-Cheerios shoulder.

"I'm guessing that they just got news on Sugar?" Santana quietly asked me.

"She's going to be just fine."

"Any news on Cameron?"

"None yet."

"I'm sure she will be-"

"Lopez don't you dare finish that sentence. I know that you all accused her of being the one helping the Golly Green Giant. I don't want to hear your pity."

"You're right," Santana responded in a whisper. "We were wrong to accuse her of helping Hudson and I could never apologize enough, but she saved me. I was about to die and when we all thought she was dead; she got me out of the way. I will never be able to thank her enough."

I stayed silent for a minute thinking over what the Latina girl admitted to me. When Santana went to get up and leave, I felt the anger and malice leave my body as I stated, "A video."

"Pardon?" Santana asked as she sat back down. I the cell phone out of my pocket, the one I had found in the hallway outside of the teacher's lounge.

"Cameron was looking at a video of Cody signing I love you mommy."

"Why didn't she say something?"

"She probably had her reasons."

"None of us knew she had Cody."

"She can be a very quiet person about her life when she wants to be."

"Coach-"

I could tell she was starting to get aggravated, but I didn't care right now. I haven't heard any news on my daughter right now and she is my main concern. I looked down at the little girl in her arms and sighed sadly as she reached out a hand to pat my shoulder. I gave her a small smile before looking back at Santana.

"What do you know about your fellow glee clubbers?"

"Sorry?"

"It's a simple question Lopez. What do you know about your fellow glee clubbers?"

"Why do you want-"

"Answer the damn question!"

The waiting room was silent as I stared at her, waiting for an answer. I hadn't actually meant to make the three children jump or for the two little girls to cry, but I just ignored them and continued to stare at the young Latina woman. Nothing at this very moment could make me calm down.

"If you can't stop your yelling then I will have to ask all of you to leave," a nurse stated angrily as she looked at us from the nurse's station. Well I guess that could make me calm down. I know that sounds weird but having Cameron, Riley, Cody, and Jean in my life has really calmed my craziness and it's not like I am getting any younger.

"Gamma?" Cody called to me as tears fell down her face.

"It's ok Cody," I replied in a quiet tone. "Come here baby girl."

The 2 and a half year old scrambled out of Riley's lap and right into mine. Her thumb was stuck in her mouth, a habit none of us could get to stop, and she was looking at the twin that Santana was holding.

"Hi," Cody greeted shyly as she gave a small wave.

"Hi," The little girl greeted back in a sad voice that tugged at my heart.

"I'm Cody and I'm 2"

"I'm Maria and I'm 3."

"Pay?"

"Mami?"

"I can take them down to the children's ward," Riley commented as he stood up from his spot. "It might do them some good to keep their minds off of being in a hectic hospital."

"If you're sure," Santana commented as she set Maria on the ground at the same time as I put Cody on the ground.

"Positive."

"Jean, do you want to go with them?" I questioned knowing that my daughter was bored.

"Yes please," Jean replied as she jumped up from her seat to stand beside Riley.

"You need to listen to Riley, ok baby girl?" Santana said to her daughter. "And stay with him, ok?"

"Yes mami."

"Good girl."

I watched as Riley took the three girls down the hallway and into the room that held Sarinda, most likely to see if the other twin would want to go with them. I looked back to Santana and sighed before finally speaking.

"Did you know that Artie was smoking again?"

"Yeah he was dealing with breaking up with Sugar."

"Did you know that Kurt's father passed away a few months ago?"

"Yeah coach. We were all there for him when it happened. I just don't understand why you are asking me these things."

"You know all of these things about your friends, but you assumed that Cameron was helping Hudson. I need to know why."

"I can't answer for the whole group but I was scared. I saw Cameron stab Sebastian and just on instinct I thought it was her helping Hudson."

"You didn't think to ask her? You didn't think to ask her why she had stabbed Sebastian."

"We saw her taking the knife out of his body and that's all it took for us to accuse her. I didn't even stop the guys from pushing her up against the lockers and wall. I was too worried about protecting Rachel and our unborn child."

I looked away from the woman not knowing what to say to her. Now that I heard the truth, I don't want to know it. All of my thoughts are jumbling up inside my head and I don't know what to think or how to feel. I stood up from my seat and began pacing back and forth to try and relax. But who am I kidding? I won't be able to calm down enough to speak nicely to the girl.

"I really am sorry coach," Santana stated quietly to me as she tugged at her bloodied clothes. That's when I remembered that we were all still wearing what we wore last night to the reunion and although my track suit isn't as badly ruined as everyone else's, it still is uncomfortable to wear them in this state.

"I know you are, but until I know that Cameron is safe I can't be hearing that you're sorry. I think it would be in your best interest to just leave and clean up. I'm surprised you haven't noticed all the blood."

"Kind of hard not to notice it all but I was more worried about knowing that my friends would be ok."

"Well I guess you have time to go clean up because you look sloppy."

"Thanks coach," Santana stated as she rolled her eyes at me and walked off towards the bathroom. I decided to go visit Quinn to see how my ex head cheerio was doing, seeing as I wouldn't get to hear how Cameron was doing anytime soon.

"Excuse me nurse?" a female voice caught my attention. "Where is my son? Someone said that he was brought in this morning."

"Name?"

"Hudson. Finn Hudson."

Well this just got really interesting, I thought as I turned back and walked towards Carole Hudson. I felt a searing pain jolt through my right hand and up my arm as I punched the woman in the face.

"That's for my daughter, you bitch," I replied before walking off into the direction that was Q's hospital room.

Santana's POV

My clothes would be ruined, so there isn't much need to try and clean up some of the blood stains. I decided to just go and ask my parents to just bring me and Rach some clothing. At least it would look better than my blood stained cocktail dress. As I looked at myself in the mirror, I realized that something just wasn't sitting right with me. I know that sounds weird and everything but I can feel my stomach twisting into knots as the gut feeling increases. I can hear shouting and arguing out in the hallway, so I splashed some water in my face and left to investigate.

"Oh hell to the no," I whispered as I saw Coach Sue arguing with the abominable beast's mother in front of Quinn's hospital room.

"SECURITY!" a doctor yelled out as he tried to take hold of the situation. I watched as 4 security guards rushed over to break up the 2 woman fighting in the middle of the hall.

"To hell with this bullshit," I stated before putting my thumb and middle finger in my mouth and whistling really loudly. Everyone was soon covering their ears and when I finally stopped, they all looked at me.

"The fuck is going on?" I asked angrily as I looked at everyone.

"I don't know who you-" I interrupted the doctor before he could finish.

"Shut up before I go all Lima Heights on you. Now coach and Mrs. Hudson, why the hell do you think it is ok to argue and fight in a damn hospital?"

"You are that Santana chick, aren't you?" Mrs. Hudson questioned. "You were in glee club with my son Finn."

"I was until he harmed my wife."

"He was just going through a tough time back then."

"And what is your excuse now?" Coach interrupted. "What is the excuse for killing all of his old friends? What is his excuse for keeping them all hostage?"

"Coach!" I interrupted her questions. "Go to the waiting room and see if the doctor has any information on Cameron yet."

Coach Sylvester turned her glare from Finnocence's mom on to me, but I just held my gaze and waited until she did as I said. I know I will probably get yelled at after for doing this but they are making a scene in the middle of the fucking hallway. When Sue walked away from us, I saw the security guards sigh out in relief but I ignored them as I turned my gaze on the mom of Gigantor.

"Thank you-"

"I didn't do that for you."

"Well I should go-"

"Did you know that Kurt and Puck have a son that will now be fatherless?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Did you know that Mercedes was nominated for an award for Best Supporting Actress in a Comedy/Drama, and now we will never see her accept her award?"

"Look I don't know what you are getting at but-"

"Did you know that Cameron is fighting for her life on an operating table because your son and his cousin slit her throat and left her to die on the stage? Or that Finn threw Bleach into Quinn's face, causing her to be blind? Or that Sarinda could have lost hers and her baby's lives?"

"Why are you doing this?" Mrs. Hudson interrupted me while I was asking her these questions.

"Why are you trying to justify his actions? He killed Will Shuester, Shelby Corcoran, Artie Abrams, Blaine Anderson and his husband Matthias, Mercedes Scott aka Mercedes Jones, Michael Chang and his wife Rebecca, Sam and Tina Evans, Rory Flannigan, Noah Puckerman, and even his own step brother Kurt Hummel. So tell me how you can justify his actions of killing 14 people and kidnapping 18 people, because telling a judge and jury that he was going through some tough times is not going to end well."

"My son wouldn't do something like that. He is a good kid."

"Good kid my ass. Quinn won't be able to see her kids grow up because she is blind. Sarinda and Rachel could have lost their unborn children. Cameron is fighting for her life and may never talk again if she actually lives. Sugar could have died from the toxins of her appendix had she not gotten to the hospital when she did. Don't tell me that he is a good kid when he went and did all of that to people who were considered family back in high school."

"You don't understand what he is going through!"

"No. What I don't understand is how he could go and kidnap the old glee club and kill almost everyone in it. What I don't understand is how he could leave a little boy without his father or a little girl without her mother. What I don't understand is how he could be so selfish."

"He was not being selfish!"

"Keep telling yourself that."

I walked away from the woman before I said something that I might regret. We were in a hospital for fuck's sake trying to make sure that all of us would make it out of here ok, and here she is arguing with me that her son didn't do anything wrong. I was going to go visit Quinn but with Mrs. Hudson being right in front of the door, I thought it would be better to just go and relax. I allow my feet to lead me to the children's play room where I can lose myself in seeing my girls being kids.

"You look stressed," Riley commented as I sat down beside him on one of the chairs. Maria, Sylvia and Cody were playing with some of the building blocks at a table in the middle of the room. Jean was sitting in a bean bag chair reading a book with a little boy listening intently.

"Just trying to explain things to people that don't want to hear it," I replied as I looked at the kids.

"That would stress anybody out in this type of situation."

"I'm sorry about Cameron. She didn't do anything wrong and-"

"Hey chill out a little. Sure I wish I could go back in time and make sure my sister is safe but it happened and there is nothing we can do. I know that my sister is a fighter and she will come back to us and to her daughter."

"I wish that I had your type of optimism."

"We all have the right amount that we are supposed to have. I'm just trying to have a level head for the kids, seeing as they don't really understand what is going on."

"I guess that is pretty true."

"Unca Wiley?" Cody interrupted with a lisp as she looked up at the two of us.

"Yeah sweet pea?" Riley answered as he picked up the little girl.

"Where mommy?"

"She's busy."

"Otay," the little girl replied before turning to the door. "GAMMA!"

I turned my head to see Coach Sue standing in the doorway with Rachel beside her. I was about to greet them but the tears cascading down their faces stopped me. I stood up and rushed over to the two women, already knowing that I may not like what they are about to say.

"Rae?" I questioned as I wrapped my arms around her in a tight hug. "What happened?"

"Mommy?" Maria questioned as she and Sylvia walked over to us at the door. "Why are you crying mommy?"

"Mommy is just a little upset baby girl. Why don't you and your sister go play with the blocks?"

"Ok mami."

The two little girls walked back over to the table and sat down, beginning to build with the blocks. I turned back to my wife and waited for the news that she was about to unleash on me.

"San," came the watery reply. "It's about Cameron. She-"

A/N SO IT'S BEEN A WHILE SINCE I LAST UPDATED AND I AM SORRY ABOUT THAT. THIS STORY HAS BEEN SUCH A BLAST TO WRITE AND I HOPE I CAN FIND INSPIRATION TO WRITE UP ANOTHER STORY THAT WILL BE THE SAME INSPRATION. ANYWAYS. ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT IN THIS STORY AND THEN IT IS COMPLETE. I HOPE ALL OF YOU READERS HAVE ENJOYED IT.


	14. Chapter 14

No POV

Death. Most people are afraid of it. Some people use it as a way to get rid of their pain. No matter how you look at it, everyone is going to have to die sooner or later. So what happens when its happening right in front of you, and to the one you love?

"Doctor," The nurse stated. "You need to call it."

"No. I know that I can-"

"Call it Doctor, or I will."

"Time of death is 11:13 am, September 18."

"I'll bring the news to the mother."

The doctor pulled off his gloves and mask before walking out towards the waiting room. It was times like this that he wish he didn't have the job. He hated telling family members when the patient died on the operating table.

"Ma'am?" The doctor questioned as he saw the mother sitting in one of the hard plastic chairs.

"Do you have news on-" She started speaking as she stood up, however the grim look he was carrying made her crash back down in her seat and for tears to falls from her face.

"We did all we could, but it wasn't enough. There was just too much damage done."

"NO!" the woman cried as she tore off towards the OR. As she ran into the room she saw a nurse covering the body. The woman pushed the nurse out of the way and pulled the blanket off of her child.

"Finn!"

Rachel's POV

"The Doctor said that she will be in a medically induced coma to help her recover a little bit," I stated with tears in my eyes and a sad smile. "They won't know all of the damage until she wakes up."

"So she is still alive?" Santana asked me in a mere whisper as she attempted to hold back tears that I could see were threatening to fall.

"She died on the table twice. She had already lost a bunch of blood at the school. San, they put her in a medically induced coma because they don't know if she will even make it through the night."

"But she has to make it."

"San-"

"No she has to. She will make it. She will wake up and –and-and"

But the tears she had been trying to hold back finally spilled over and I just held her close. It's an awful feeling knowing that Santana could have died tonight had Cameron not shoved her out of the way. If it wasn't for Coach Sylvester wanting to go back to the auditorium to get Cameron's body, she would have bled out and died at the school. The Doctor had told us that the cut along her throat wasn't deep enough for her to have died right away, however because we don't know how long she had been sitting there she bled out enough blood to make her heart beat slow down enough to make it seem like it wasn't beating at all.

My attention turned back to the Coach as she explained what was going on to Riley. My eyes caught sight of Jean standing awkwardly near her mother and I felt my heart strings pull as she held on tightly to Cody's hand. I looked back at Santana to see her wiping her eyes. I took a napkin out of my pocket and handed it to her to clean up her face a little bit. I then turned back to the two little girls and knelt down to their level.

"Why gamma cying?" Cody lisped as she looked at me.

"Because we will get to go see your mommy soon," I replied in a soft voice, not really knowing how to explain what's going on to the toddler.

"Otway."

"Why don't you go play with Maria and Sylvia and then we can go see mommy, alright sweetie?"

Cody nodded her head and tugged Jean's hand to bring her over to the twins. I watched them for a minute before turning back to the other three and sighed out loud.

"Do you want us to watch the girls while you and Riley go in first Coach?" I asked gently not wanting to get yelled at by the cheerleading coach.

"That would be great," Sue replied. "I'm supposed to be the toughest cheerleading coach in America and I am crying my eyes out right now."

"Everyone's allowed to cry coach," San replied before I could. "No matter how much we may not want to, we are allowed to and no one is going to judge you for it."

"When did you become such a softie, Lopez? I never taught you to be like this."

"I became a wife and mother."

Sue nodded her head before going over to Cody and Jean to talk to them. Riley looked as if he wanted to say something but kept holding back his comment. Everyone was quiet as we waited for Sue to come back and join us.

"I think I'm going to go and update the others on Cam's progress," I finally stated aloud, not able to take the silence in the room. It wasn't necessarily quiet because of the kids playing in the room but it was the quietness between us adults that I couldn't take anymore.

"Rach?" San questioned as she looked at me, the remnants of unshed tears in her eyes.

"I'm going to go let Sarinda, Quinn, and Brittany know what is going on and then we will go take the kids to get something to eat."

I clenched my fists together, fighting back the tears that were wanting to cascade down my face. I closed my eyes tightly, and felt San wrap her arms around me in a comforting hug. My hands clung to her and I buried my head into the crook of her neck as I allowed the tears to fall. The night before is finally catching up to me and that just made me cry even harder. I had seen many of my friends die at the hands of Finn Hudson tonight, two of which are fighting for their lives. What if I had chosen Finn back in high school? None of this would have had to happen. None of my friends would have had to die tonight. Quinn wouldn't have had to lose her eyesight. Hell, even Cameron and Sugar would be fine.

"This isn't your fault baby," I heard San whisper into my ear.

"What?" I asked a little confused at how she knew what I was thinking.

"I know you are probably thinking that this is your fault, but it isn't. You didn't choose to keep the glee club hostage, Finn did. You didn't put two pregnant women at risk, Finn did. You didn't put Quinn, Sugar and Cameron in the hospital, Finn did. And I know that you definitely didn't kill our friends, because that was Finn."

"But San-"

"No baby girl. This, what happened tonight at the school, was not your fault. I don't care how many times I reassure you about that fact, but it's true. None of the other girls will find it your fault either."

I just nodded my head, not really having an answer for her. When I pulled away from her, San took my hand and looked at me for a minute. A small, sad smile graced her lips as she told me that she would go with me to see the others. I just nodded as to give her an answer and looked over at the four children.

"We'll take the kids to see Q, Britts and the others," San said to the cheerleading coach and Riley. "We just want to update them and then we'll take the kids to have some lunch. We'll come see Cameron in a little bit."

"Come on girls," I stated to the four children. Maria and Sylvia came running over and hugged me tightly, as if knowing that it would make me feel better. I hugged them both tightly in return and placed them back on the ground. Cody looked up at Sue then looked at me and Santana, before returning her gaze back to Sue.

"Go on sweetie," Sue encouraged. "You go have something to eat and then we can see mommy, ok?"

"Otay," the 2 year old replied quietly before walking carefully over to Santana and me. She looked up at the two of us before reaching her little arms towards the two of us.

"Up?" she asked quietly.

"Sure kiddo," Santana replied as she picked up our friend's daughter.

"Hey Santana," Riley finally interrupted as we made our way out the door.

"Yes Riley?"

"Thanks for the talk."

"But I didn't-"

"You reassured my hopes of my sister being ok."

I smiled at Santana and gave her a quick kiss, giving her the knowledge and reassurance that she did a good thing. The more I think about it, the more I know that I chose the right person to be with. Santana and I are always there for one another, reassuring each other when it is needed. I'm glad to call her my wife and I'm glad she is the mother of our children, because I know she will reassure the children the same way she reassures me.

Sarinda's POV

The doctor's want to keep me here overnight to make sure that everything is fine with my baby. I'm thankful that the six of us got out of the school, don't get me wrong, but we lost our friends. I have yet to talk to Kurt and Puck's parents, or see Ben yet, which is heart breaking because I shouldn't have to tell my son that he will never get to see his father's again. I let out small sigh before turning my attention back to the other people in the room.

I was now sharing a room with Quinn for the night. Sugar was in the room across the hall and none of us were sure where Cameron was or if she had even gotten out of surgery. I watch as Quinn and Brittany cuddle their children and talk to their parents quietly.

"How are you feeling?" A nurse asked me as she finished up with checking my vitals and stats.

"How do you think?" I grumbled out as I turned my attention back to her.

"Stupid question, I know. I meant do you feel any pain or cramping at all?"

"Sorry, didn't mean to lash out."

"You have reasoning to dear. I just want to make sure the baby is ok though. None of you need any more heartbreak at the moment."

"Thank you. And just so you know? I don't feel any cramping or pain. Just the occasional kick from my little monkey."

"Alright than. Anything I can get you before I leave for my rounds?"

"No, I think I should be-" I stopped myself for a minute, thinking about Kurt and Puck. "Actually ma'am if I gave you a phone number, would you be able to call someone for me?"

"Sure dear. I can do that for you."

I gave my thanks as I wrote down the names and numbers of Puck's parents. "Could you give them a brief rundown of what happened? They are watching my son and I would rather they didn't bring him here right now."

The nurse nodded and took the number from me before walking out of the room. I relaxed back into the bed and looked around the room once again.

"Hey," I heard Rachel greet as she entered the hospital room with the twins, Santana, and two other little girls. "How's the baby?"

"They are doing just fine," I replied with a small smile. "How are your little ones?"

"Good. They're doing good. How are you holding up?"

"I want to see Ben but I don't want him to be brought here. How am I supposed to tell him that he won't be able to see his father's again?"

"Calm down Sarinda. We will figure that out when we get to it. I promise that we will help you tell him."

"But-"

"We will tell him that his daddies went to heaven after helping save his mama, sibling, and all of us. He may not understand it at first but we will make sure he knows that his fathers were good people and he will not forget them."

I nodded my head slowly and wiped away the tear that was slipping down my face. I looked at the little girl in Santana's arms and gave her a small smile. She looked at me before turning back to Santana and pointing to the ground.

"You want down sweetie?" Santana asked as she set the child on the ground. The little girl than climbed up beside me on the bed and put her tiny hand on my pregnant belly.

"What's your name sweetie?" I asked watching her carefully as she muttered and hummed to herself, not looking away from my belly.

"Cody," she replied quietly before nodding as if someone other than me had asked her a question.

"And what about you?" I asked the second girl.

"Jean, ma'am," the girl replied as she sat in an empty chair.

"You would be Sue's daughter, right?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well it is very nice to meet."

I turned my attention back to Cody as she turned her head to look out the window before looking back at my belly intently and whispering words that I couldn't hear or understand, following with some hand gestures.

"What are you doing sweetie?"

"Tewwing baby that Kurt and Noah love her," she lisped out but continued muttering

"That's very nice of you."

"Kurt shay she gonna look like you."

I looked at the little girl confused, then over at Santana and Rachel. Santana took Cody back into her arms and questioned the girl. "Who are Kurt and Noah, Cody?"

"Mommies fwiends. But Noah want me call him Puck."

"Did they tell you that when mommy took you to see them?"

"No."

"Did they come visit you?"

"No."

"Have you met them before?"

"No," the little girl grumbled as she began to get frustrated and put her head in Santana's shoulder. "Day white dare."

"No need to get upset sweetie," Brittany called out from Quinn's side of the room. I had almost forgotten that they were in the room watching and listening to the conversation we were having.

"I want mommy," Cody cried as she rubbed her left ear and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

"You can see her soon. Can you tell us where you see Kurt and Noah?"

"Day standing dare," Cody responded as she pointed by the window. "Day shed day gotta go."

"Ok sweetie. Thank you."

The little girl nodded her head before resting it back on Santana's shoulder. I looked at everyone's facial expressions to see what they were thinking. Each person varied from confusion to concern as they took in what Cody had said.

"What's going on?" Quinn asked as she moved her head to our general direction.

"Cameron's daughter, Cody, says that she could see Kurt and Puck standing over by the window in between the two of you," Rachel mentioned quietly as she sat down on the chair beside my bed.

"This is Cameron's daughter?" I questioned taking in the little girls features. The more I look at her the more I see Cameron in her.

"Yeah this is her little one."

"Have any of the doctor's said anything about her yet?"

"She is out of surgery and is in a medical induced coma to help her recover. It's still touch and go for the next few days. She died on the operating table twice, and needed a blood transfusion. They don't even know if she will make it through the night, so Sue and Riley went to go see her."

"Riley?" Quinn questioned.

"Riley would be her brother, the one that Sue told us about."

"Oh."

"Have we heard anything on Sugar?"

"She was out of surgery last thing I heard," Rachel commented. "We'll go check on her before we take the kids to go grab something to eat."

"YOU!" a voice yelled as a woman stormed into the room, her face red with anger and tears.

"Mrs. Hummel, you need to get out of here," Santana stated as she handed a sleeping Cody to Jean.

"No I don't," Mrs. Hummel yelled. "Because of all of you I lost my son. My son is dead."

"We didn't do anything to Kurt," I argued back not knowing why she would assume it was our fault that Kurt was dead. "It was that big idiot-"

"Don't you dare call Finn an idiot!"

"But I thought-"

"Kurt is my step son. Finn is my son. And thanks to all of you, Finn is dead. Rachel why couldn't you have just married him? He was good for you."

"Oh no me gusta. Do not put the blame on my wife!" Santana yelled making some of the kids jump. I could see that Cody had woken up from the noise and was looking at the scene with scared eyes, Sylvia and Maria were now huddled into Rachel, and Brittany and Quinn's twins were being hushed and cuddled as they cried. "It is Finn's fault that we are in this mess to begin with. It is his fault that he was shot tonight after trying to kill everyone. Do I think he deserved to die? No, I don't. I wanted him to pay for his crimes. I wanted him to pay for the crimes against the people in this room, in the ones across the hall, and for the ones that died at the school last night. No one deserved to die tonight."

"Listen here-"

"No you listen. Leave us alone or I will press charges. You are scaring the kids, blaming my wife for what happened, and not even thinking about Kurt or the others dying. Get out of this room before I call for security."

Mrs. Hummel glared at Santana for a moment before turning to see all of the kids looking up at the two adults with scared and confused facial expressions. I reached out for Cody and she crawled into my lap, her thumb stuck in her mouth as she placed her other hand onto my pregnant belly. I looked back up at the woman that I thought I knew as she sighed and huffed in anger before storming out of the room.

"Calm down San," Rachel stated as she picked up her girls and hugged the Latina. "Take a couple deep breaths."

"I'll be fine," Santana stated quietly as she took a few breaths. "You girls ok?"

"Why you yelling?" Maria asked as she cuddled her mothers.

"Because that woman was being very mean to mama and I didn't like that. But I didn't mean to scare you guys. I'm sorry if I did."

"Not your fault," Sylvia replied.

"Britt?"

"Josiah and Victoria will be fine," Brittany replied back as she was finally able to stop the little boy in her arms from crying.

"You sure?"

"San," Quinn interrupted. "The twins are fine, I promise. We scare them sometimes too."

Santana nodded her head at them before turning to Jean and Cody, and before she could even open her mouth Jean was interrupting her.

"I've heard mom yell more times than you can imagine. She has also yelled a lot louder than you have. Cody and I will be fine."

I looked at Cody, to see her looking at my belly in concentration. "You ok sweetie?"

Cody looked up at me and signed something quickly, that I didn't catch. I gave her a confused look as she signed it again.

"Honey, can you speak up for me?"

"Cody says she got scared," Jean replied as she watched the two of us.

"Why is she signing?" Quinn asked from her bed after someone told her what was happening.

"Cody does it sometimes when she is scared or tired." Jean than proceeded to sign something to the little girl, who nodded in return and signed something back. I knew a little bit of sign language from Cameron signing but I didn't really know what was being said between the two little girls. After a few more minutes, Cody nodded to Jean, hugged me and kissed my belly. She than got off the bed and walked over to Santana, who promptly lowered to the toddler's level.

"You no thcarry," Cody mumbled as she hugged Santana.

"Thank you sweetie."

"Mommy now?"

"Let's go eat first, ok?"

"Tay."

"We'll see you guys in a bit with any news we can get on Sugar and Cameron," Rachel spoke as she set Sylvia and Maria on the ground, who both quickly took one of Cody's hand and they started chatting and whispering.

"You should get some rest Sarinda and Quinn, it's been a long night for both of you."

"It's been a long night for everybody," I replied sadly as I was left to my thoughts. Maybe getting some sleep would do me some good, I thought as I turned my head and closed my eyes.

No POV.

"Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world  
>She took the midnight train goin' anywhere<br>Just a city boy, born and raised in south Detroit  
>He took the midnight train goin' anywhere<p>

"Somebody turn it up," Santana yelled from the pool as she swam with the children. Brittany walked over to the radio and turned the volume up a bit more to hear a familiar tune playing.

"A singer in a smokey room  
>A smell of wine and cheap perfume<br>For a smile they can share the night  
>It goes on and on and on and on<p>

Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard  
>Their shadows searching in the night<br>Streetlights people, living just to find emotion  
>Hiding, somewhere in the night.<p>

Working hard to get my fill,  
>Everybody wants a thrill<br>Payin' anything to roll the dice,  
>Just one more time<br>Some will win, some will lose  
>Some were born to sing the blues<br>Oh, the movie never ends  
>It goes on and on and on and on<p>

Don't stop believin'  
>Hold on to the feelin'<br>Streetlights people

Don't stop believin'  
>Hold on<br>Streetlight people

Don't stop believin'  
>Hold on to the feelin'<br>Streetlights people…"

"That song brought back memories," Quinn stated as she sat on a lounge chair in the shade.

"That song brought all of us together," Rachel replied as she came through the gate with a three month old Anthony in her arms. "Santana, can you please take Anthony so I can finish making dinner?"

"Sure babe," Santana replied as she came to the edge of the pool and was handed her son. "Hey baby boy, did you have a nice nap?" she cooed.

"If anyone in high school had told me that Santana would be cooing at a baby when she was older, I would have laughed in their face," Quinn stated watched Santana continue cooing to Anthony.

"Quiet tubbers."

"You can't call me that Satan."

"Stop the violence," Brittany interrupted the two arguing friends. "There are children present."

"But B-"

"No."

"Mama come pay," Josiah yelled excitedly as he splashed the water excitedly.

"Just a second buddy," Brittany replied as she took off her t-shirt and placed it on top of the diaper bag. She then turned to her wife. "I'm going to go swim with the kids for a bit. Yell if you need anything."

"I will," Quinn replied as she went back to lying on the chair, listening to the sounds of laughter and happily watching her kids splash around in the pool. She was glad that the Bleach had not had a permanent effect on her vision. Mind you, her eyes still irritated her once and a while but she is so thankful that she is able to see her kids and watch them grow up.

"Sorry were late," a voice called out, as a little boy ran over to the linked fence and pressed his face through the bars. "Ben and Brooke didn't want to wake up from their naps."

"It's all good Sarinda. Rachel is just finishing up preparing everything. How are you Ben?"

"Good," the little boy smiled as he followed his mother and little sister into the gated area of the pool.

"That's good. Are you going to come and swim with us?"

"Can I mama?" Ben asked as he looked at his mother with a pleading expression, who just ruffled the Mohawk on his head.

"You go inside and change into your bathing suit, while I get your sister settled.

"Thank you, mama." Ben grabbed his trunks from his mom and hugged her before going towards the house.

"He's becoming more and more like Kurt and Puck every day," Sarinda stated as she sat down on a lounge chair beside Quinn. "Just yesterday he asked if he could look at a fashion magazine to get tips on stuff for his hair."

"He would make his dad's proud," Quinn replied as she sat up in her chair and helped Sarinda get eight month old Brooke out of her car seat.

"You shouldn't be straining yourself though," Sugar's voice interrupted as she entered the backyard. Everyone turned to see her facing outside of the wooden gate surrounding the backyard, looking at her phone; she finally huffed, placed her phone in her pocket and walked towards the group, sitting down on a chair.

"Quinn, would you mind grabbing her?" Brittany asked as she came to the edge of the pool to help Victoria up onto the ledge. "She doesn't want to swim anymore."

"Yeah I got her," Quinn replied as she got up and grabbed her daughter. "You done swimming baby girl?"

"No more," the toddler replied as she was wrapped up in a towel and cuddled into her mommy's arms.

"Ok. So Sugar what's go-"

"Down mommy," A little Irish voice stated as Cameron walked into the backyard with Cody in her arms.

Cameron gave her daughter a look before the little girl said please and was set down on the ground. The little girl then ran over to the shocked group of adults. Rachel was coming out of the house when she noticed everyone looking by the gate. She turned to see Cameron standing with a small smirk on her face.

"Oh my god," Rachel stated as she set the food down on the step and ran over to the redhead.

Cameron caught the small Jewish girl in her arms before being slowly surrounded by her friends. She gave them each an individual hug and tried to grasp what was being said to her but in the end she just moved out of the group and sat down beside a pouting Sugar. Cameron looked at Sugar and raised her eyebrow, waiting until Sugar would say something.

*I'm mad at you* Sugar signed with a huff.

*Why?* Cameron signed back with an amused look.

*Because you just got let out of the hospital and I don't want you to end up back in there.*

*Sugar*

*No let me be mad.*

*Not going to happen.*

*Yes.*

*No. Now stop pouting or I will throw you in the pool.*

*You wouldn't dare.*

*Try me.* Sugar looked at Cameron for a minute before sighing and snuggling into her shoulder while the other woman sat around her.

"When did you get out of the hospital?" Santana asked after she set down the food Rachel had handed to her, making sure Cameron could see her talking.

*Today.* Cameron signed back. *Sugar didn't really want me coming but I wanted to see you all*

"Why didn't either of you tell us you were coming?" Quinn asked.

*I wanted to surprise you. You guys have been there for me the past couple months so I wanted to surprise you.*

"I'm glad you're ok," Brittany replied.

*Me too.*

"Alright, food is ready and I don't know about all of you but I'm hungry and don't want the food to get cold," Rachel replied as she started making plates for the kids and setting them at the kiddie picnic table.

It is said that life is too short to wake up in the morning with regrets. So instead we should love the people who treat you right, forget about the ones who don't and believe that everything happens for a reason. If you get a chance, take it. If it changes your life, let it. Nobody said that it'd be easy; they just promised it would be worth it.

A/N: WOW THAT TOOK A LONG TIME TO FINISH. I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE THAT HAS TAKEN THE TIME TO READ THIS STORY AND FAVOURITE IT. I ALSO WANT TO THANK THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED. IT MEANT A LOT TO ME. I APOLOGISE IT TOOK A WHILE TO WRITE AND FINISH AND UPDATE BUT I HAVE REASONS FOR THAT, BUT ITS ALL GOOD AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. ALSO, I REALLY WANTED TO KILL OFF CAMERON BUT MY ROOMMATE KINDA TLD ME IF I DID THAT THEN SHE WOULD NOT READ THE STORY SO FOR THOSE WHO ACTUALLY LIKED MY CHARACTER THEN THANK MY ROOMMATE FOR THAT.


End file.
